A Bluehaired Girl, A Brunette Singer and a ghost!
by Masked and Forgotten
Summary: heaven forgive me. But yes I am writeing a typical phan phic and this one is about two girls Amanda and Lauren. Meeting the Opera Ghost. Lauren almost driving him to the past the point of insanity and Amanda Trying Keep Lauren alive
1. Chapter 1

Forgive me all.

But i have given into temptation.

I am writing a Modern Day Phantom of the Opera Phan Phiction. **Cringe **

but I will do it.

Because i like to.

Okay here we go,

background info so we don't ha to start with a cheesy beginning

Characters not in the Kay or Leroux Books.

Amanda: A eighteen year old girl Brown hair, Brown eyes, and has been playing the violin for what seems like forever. She has done some Composing. And also is skilled in Piano and Drawing. She is sweet, adventurous, non judgmental and has an awesome voice. She has taken French since her freshmen year and has a French bloodline

Lauren: A blunt seventeen year old girl who hasn't' seen Amanda since the her mom died. She has no vocal talent, But she does play the fiddle. She is bouncy and will try anything do anything. She is a book worm. And somewhat of a loner. Took three years in French and two in gymnastics,

BACKGROUND:

Amanda and Lauren decided a long time ago that if they ever grew distant they would meet in Paris France in box five at midnight May eighteenth. The day after Lauren graduated high school.

Okay this story will begin with Lauren stepping off the plane into Paris France

Lauren Breathed in the fresh air... okay dirty jet air. But still

"the air of freedom." she sighed.

She Hailed a taxi and climbed inside.

she stuffed the baggage beside her and they began to drive.

"Où à ? " (where to?)

"La maison d'opéra de paris" (the paris opera house.)

He nodded and drove off Before she got out He asked

"D'où vous sont ? L'Amérique ? " (where you from? America?)

She nodded.

"Yeah."

He sighed and gave her a glare. She didn't give him a tip.

She looked up at the monster of beauty before her known to the world as the Paris opera house.

She sighed with bliss and walked in.

Lauren had suddied every angle and corridor of the Opera house since she was thirteen. She knew every Camera. Every crack, every crevice. She walked to the managers office and stepped in with out knocking.

"Hello?" she said loudly.

The man behind the desk waved her to shut up. He was on the Phone.

"Yes my dear" he said when he finished With his accented English

"Hello my good sir!" she said letting her acting take over.

"I am a architect from the University of North Texas!"

"annnd?"

"Oh forgive me sir! Did they not mention my coming?"

"aparrently not."

"oh then Let me introduce myself! My name Is Lauren. I am here to research this magnificent establishment. For my recent science paper I am writing for the Governor!"

"oh! Really!" The man said thrilled.

"Oh yes Sir! This paper is going to be published in three science magazines. Including National Geographic, and four major newspapers! And a copy goes straight to the governor!"

"Oh. Oh my." he said, flustered

"But your so young"

"Oh never let the wonders of American plastic surgery fool you my good man. I am thirty five!"

"Oh! You Americans." he said with a Laugh.

"yes sir!"

"Also what would the Governor be wanting with this paper?"

"we Americans, as you say. Are trying to rebuild Louisiana to her former glory. After the hurricane a few years ago."

"Still?"

"Yes sir! And we are funding this project. But the Good people of Louisiana want some of their native architecture in there new cities. So they sent me sir. To observe, to draw, and to note. They where supposed to contact you. Buuut you know how it goes.." She smiled her white teeth and looked at him with a shy smile. That smile melted his foolish heart.

"Oh yes! Of course my dear! What ever you need! Just ask!"

"oh good!" She said with a grin

"and i would also like to include your name in Mr.-?"

"Julez"

"Mr Julez" she said smiling 'writing' it down in her notebook.

"One more favor." She asked

"Oh yes!" he said.

"May I please Have permission to walk about the establishment unaccompanied?"

"oh.. um, well i suppose so." He said.

"Thank you so much Mr.Julez. The People of Texas thank you." He blushed And waved her off.

She walked out of the office with a smug on her face.

The only reason it worked of course was that Mr. Julez thought that all American women where sluts.

And the Black skin tight shirt that Lauren was wearing wasn't helping. She took off her hat as soon as the office door was shut and let her curly blue hair fall down her back. She then took off her coat that helped hide the hair and dashed to box five.

It was 7:13

When Lauren made it to box five she set about finding the hinge in the pillar to the far right and front. That Leroux himself had found. With that done she set down her bag and slung her fiddle case from her shoulder. And set the fiddle to her chin.

She let the music flow from her, like soft water. Letting it fill the empty box. Letting it sooth her soul letting it make it happy. A small jig escaped her fingers and danced across the bow. She let it carry on as it pleased for almost an hour. But after that she stopped and looked out on the stage. Rehearsals had begun.

She watched the Dancers envying their talent. She had no grace. Never had never will.

Rehearsals ended at almost eleven. Lauren yawned she had forgotten how boring that was. She hadn't sat in the house of a theater since... forever. She let her mind wander. She went to her "happy place" where someone was always holding her. But she was ripped from that place when footsteps rang though the hallway towards her box.

She dashed up and stuffed her stuff under the seat and nearly flew into the pillar, barely stopping herself from slamming the door shut.

A small thin figure entered the box and sat on a chair. The figure began to hum. The high voice stuck a memory in Lauren she flew out of the box and into the arms of the singer.

"AMANDA!" she shrieked.


	2. Of Bruised ankles and Pride

"AH! YOUR HAIR!" She shrieked.

"Blue?"

"umm yeah!"

"You are so insane."

"Must you question it?"

"No never!"Amanda grinned.

"okay i got us anything we want. That manager is wrapped so tight around my finger he might snap"

they shared a Laugh.

"shall we begin!"

they set up their equipment and things. They changed into their suits. Black shirts, black pants, Black jazz shoes. They then set up the tech. Walkitalkies. And ummm... yeah. Walkitalkies.

They set out on the adventure they had waited for since...forever.

They knew what to do. With out speaking they went down five cellars to the lake.

"ohhh this can't be good for the fiddle" Lauren Moaned.in the moist air.

"you brought this...why?" said Amanda.

"If Erik's out there, we want him to hear us before killing us right?"

"Lauren he died-"

" no wrong in hoping!"

"I guess...Where do we go from here?" Amanda asked.

Lauren turned to her and gave her the most scary grin ever seen.

And only said one word that Amanda never wanted to hear.

"In."

Lauren handed the fiddle case to Amanda and jumped in.

But after a bit of swimming found the thick clothes weighing her down.

Ignoring Amanda's Protests stripped then and there to only her undies and Bra. And threw the wet clothes at Amanda laughing.

"EW Lauren!"

"YES! Amanda!" She mimicked laughing.

"Come on inn! The waters great!"

Amanda lifted her shirt to revel a swimsuit.

"Unfair!"

"Unthinking!" Amanda said As she jumped into the over 400 ft deep water. They began to swim. After 100 yards they rested on their backs floating. Their water proof head beam flashlights shinning off into space.

"Barbabra manatee" Lauren sang softly.

"You are the one for me.." Amanda joined in.

"sent from up above..."

"Up above Up above.."

"you are the one I love"

"why are we singing this?" Lauren asked

"Because we are about to sing something else." Amanda replied.

"I don't wanna!"

"I'll bite you!" Amanda threatened.

"Not if I drown you."

"Point taken"

Silence filled the room.

"What would you do if... Raoul Came here right here and now?" Lauren asked.

"well." Amanda said Matter-o'-fatly

"First I would yell Lauren** in almost naked!" **she said yelling the last part.

"Then. I would drown him slowly."

"ohhh... nice. Cept bout the me being naked thing."

Silence yet again. Lauren's headset began to flicker.

"Oh #$&(" she said

"What?" Amanda asked pulling up and starting to tread water

"My $& Headset is going off

"Oh this is Bad."

The headset went out.

"I'll swim back to shore and get more batteries." Lauren said

"Like Heck you will Lauren we stick together!"

But Lauren was already gone.

Lauren was swimming along for a while and found herself lost in the water. She began to panic. Her body was frigid Her breathing tight because of the cold water. She was scared.

"Amanda?" she called out

"AMANDA?" she yelled

no answer. A tear slipped down her frigged face. She decided to swim again. She was bound to hit something right?

Well she did... literally. She has ran.. excuse me "swam" right into a pile of rocks. She felt around and gasped.

"this is it!"

This is where Phantom caved in his entrance into his lair! So no one would bother him!

But then again she would she set to climbing the wall. This was easier than the rock walls at home she climbed every weekend. After half an hour of climbings she reached the top. She almost fell over the top because she wasn't expecting the end of it so soon.

She then set about climbing down.

Her muscles ached. Sweat emptied by the buckets down her face and bare back.

Half the way down she was getting careless wanting only to get down. Her sweaty palms slipped on the hard rocks and she fell, screaming.

!Amanda's View!

"on Lord." Amanda sighed. When I find her... She is so dead." she thought swimming violently swimming BAM!

She smacked her head on a wall of sharp rocks.

A scream pierced the air.

"Lauren!" Amanda yelled. It sounded so close. Almost...oh my cookies... it was on the other side of the rock she began to feel about and went under the water and soon found a small crack in the wall of boulders. Just small enough to fit her small waist. She went back up, gulped in air and went under. She squeezed though. Just as Lauren Landed on top of her.

Fighting the sudden urge to go to sleep she dragged Lauren to the surface Spluttering when she reached the surface she dragged Lauren up fighting to stay up as well.

"come on Lauren don't leave now!" She slapped Lauren no response. She looked up franticly and the beam of light from her flashlight found a black figure in the shadows.

"HELP!" she screamed.

The figure just stood there. Screaming in frustration she dragged Lauren and herself to the figure and grabbed onto it.

"If you didn't hear me you French freak," she said digging her nails into the figures leg.

"I said. Help!" The figure grabbed Laurens bare arm and dragged her out onto a smooth ledge.

Amanda heaved herself out as well and fell unconscious the second her wet body touched land.

"ohh...MY head." Amanda Moaned she was Laying on a stone floor in a what looked like a sitting room. She lept up and saw Lauren prowling the room like a caged tiger. She was growling and Limping on one of her feet. It was purple. She was still in her underwear.

"Lauren?" she moaned.

"Where In the Holy name of cookies are we. If I don't get out soon. I will kill someone."

"Lauren?"

"Oh, your awake are you." she said growling.

"Where are we?" Amanda said springing to her feet, her wet hair spinning around her.

"Kill me if I know." Lauren growled.

"But if I don't get out now. I swear-"

"Oh Lauren your foot!" she said. Pointing.

"I know."

Lauren began prowling about the room again. Amanda sat and watched, pulling her fingers though her hair.

"HA!" Lauren cried

Amanda sat up. Apparently she was sleeping.

Lauren was banging on a piece of wall.

"LET ME OUT YOU $&()#$&( #$&( #$&(!"

"Lauren.. Calm down!"

"Amanda! Lord you scared me!"

"Its a gift. What happened?"

"you fell asleep."

"I got that captain obvious!"

Lauren returned to banging on the door.

"Lauren you might want this." She handed Lauren a blanket.

"WHY would i want that?" Then she looked down.

"Oh."

she wrapped the blanket around her and resummed banging. Gave up and resolved to threats.

'YOU HAD BETTER LET ME OUT IF YOU LIKE YOUR FACE WHERE IT IS! YOU COWARD WHERE ARE YOU? AFFRAID OF ME!"

a laugh shut her up. It seemed to echo all over. Amanda saw Lauren shiver.

"WHERE THE FREAK ARE YOU!"

"Lauren." Amanda said,

"shut up."

Lauren opened her mouth. Then shut it then sat down and crossed her arms and glared at the walls.

"thank you Lauren."

"Now. Who ever is there, please show yourself."

"Mamsele, you should learn some lessons from your compainion." said the voice.

Lauren just glared, obeying Amanda by shutting up.

"Now" Said Amanda

"Will you please let us out" Amanda asked sweetly. Lauren set to pulling out the tangles from her blue hair. Still glareing. And began to curse under her breath but one look from Amanda shut her up good.

"No Mamsele I am afraid I cannot." the voice mussed.

"Why the freak not." Lauren asked.

"Because one. You didn't ask nicely. Two I don't Like you and three- you have blue hair."

Lauren glared at the walls.

"Can I kill Em' now Amanda?"

"no."

"Mamselle. I doubt you could kill me even If i wanted you to." The voice mussed. Lauren Looked at Amanda who was stareing intently at a wall. Lauren crossed her arms.

"how bout now Mandi?"

"No." She said absentmindedly

"Amanda, is that your name?" asked the voice.

"yes, it is."

"Lovely Name"

"Thank you."

"Most welcome."

"Please sir. What is your name?" asked Amanda. Lauren began wondering why she was so nice.

Amanda stood. And began walking around.

"That I am sorry but you can not know."

"Why not?" Amanda asked asking towards a wall.

No answer. Amanda turned and grinned to Lauren.

"Alright mandi!" Lauren whooped and walked over to the wall and they began to feel all over it. Lauren fingers pressed on the wood and suddenly it swung open. And a Man stood there in utter astonnishment. They sat on the floor equaly astonished.

"how did you-" he began

"Are you-" Amanda started to say.

"Oh."Lauren said.

Lauren stood and looked straight into the mans eyes.

"Hello Erik."


	3. of Purple Contacts Blue Hair, and fangs

"How did you, know my name?" he asked.

"I have my ways." Lauren said with an evil grin. Se then turned to Amanda

"Can I punch him now?"

Amanda still shocked and not hearing what Lauren said just nodded.

Lauren turned to Erik and grinned. And gave em' one in the gut. He doubled over.

"You where saying? Oh! I remember. '_you couldn't kill me even if i wanted you to'_!"

Erik looked at the blue haired girl in surprise.

Lauren returned and sat beside Amanda like a faithful dog...or bodyguard

Amanda just stared at her masked idol not saying a word

"What are you looking at?"Erik said

"You!" Amanda said finally.

"Oh, wonderful more gawker s." He said and stalked off.

Lauren turned to Amanda

"told you."

Amanda just watched Erik walk away.

"Should we go after him?" She asked Lauren

"let em' sulk" she said.

"I'll take that as a yes Lauren" Amanda stood and began to walk off.

"Amanda..."

"Yeah..."

"do you think he would mind if a swiped a shirt?"

"probably."

"Crap. Well I'd love to stay and chat. But I have no clothes on... and I am going to swim back and get some."

"Lauren... Don't think he would like that..."

"and whats with your Clothes anyways?" Erik said They spun around.

"Or lack there of." Lauren said,

"No. I mean these Pants" he extended a backpack and drew out a pair of jeans.

"Mine!" Lauren said and snatched them away.

"is that a thank you?" He said turning to Amanda

"about the best one you will get out of her...how did you get those?" She asked in surprise

"I have been following you since, Mademoiselle Blue Hair here put on her little show."

"a pretty good one too!... wait what did you call me?"

"Ha!" cried Amanda

"Love it!"

"anyways. I was intrigued by these...clothes. Of yours, and of the other items. I was planning to disassemble them before I killed you. But as Amanda put it...or rather her claws. That was not going to happen."

Lauren looked at Amanda

"Claws?" Erik lifted his pant leg slightly and reviled several deep and purple marks on his left ankle.

Amanda gasped at the severity of the marks on his leg. Lauren burst out laughing blanket almost fell off her , she grabbed the bag from Erik and walked into another room.

"Charming. Isn't she?" Erik spat sarcastically

"I am so sorry." Amanda said.

"for what? Oh! No harm done. You saved her life, and your own a very honorable thing."

"thanks."

"I suppose you will want to dress as well? Seeing you are in.. what did you call it?"

"A swimsuit,and yes please." Erik extended her bag and she walked in after Lauren.

Several minutes Later Erik was sitting in his drawing room waiting for them to finish when-

"AH! OH MY FLIPPIN COOKIES!" Erik sprang up and looked around shocked at the sudden out burst.

"what? I like em'!"

"AH TAKE THEM OUT!"

"MAKE ME!"

Erik burst into the room and was completely shocked at what he saw. The two girls wrestling on the floor. When Lauren looked up at him he almost fainted. Her eyes where a blazing purple and they glowed slightly.

"Good Lord." He said

"THEY MATCH MY OUTFIT!" Lauren explained. She was wearing a blue shirt orange baggy pants. A collier of some sort and several metal claws on each finger. Her vibrant blue hair didn't help. Amanda

was wearing several layers. A soft pink undershirt and a yellow over shirt and a pair of blue jeans.

_At least she looks normal..._

He mussed.

Until she smiled. Good lord she had the longest canine teeth I have ever seen.

"ohhh..." Lauren whined,

"You didn't tell me you brought those! I would have brought mine!" Erik rolled his eyes.

"I brought you a new pair!"

"YAY!" Lauren Hugged Amanda and took the two small teeth from her hand and fixed them to her own. Erik turned and walked away trying to pretend them away.


	4. of Tolling Bells

It didn't work...trying to pretend them away...He gave Lauren back her first aid kit and she fixed her ankle up. Only out of politeness and a sense of duty he offered to help. She only glared and walked away.

Amanda however he caught reading his music. He was surprised a great deal one- the fact she could read music like his. And two- she actually gave him critiques on how to improve! Him! How to improve his music. Ha!

Lauren after three days began to pace around like a caged animal glaring and muttering to herself. And started to be more jumpy. Erik had a bad run in with her finger claws the day before,when he surprised her on accident Amanda apologized so many times and yelled at Lauren a great deal. Lauren just took it.

Amanda however he caught singing in the kitchen She had a wonderful voice. But it needed training. Should he bring it up? Or, just let her... He decided to do the second. Lauren finally shaped up, after many yelling from Amanda She helped her with cleaning and cooking. soon his Lair was looking ship shape. He made sure to keep his room locked though. No one was to ever go in. he made that very clear. He had found several things of the girls that he intended to keep. Until they earned it. It was also a bribing tool, if he ever needed it.

NOW TO AMANDA AND LAUREN

Amanda and Lauren where dusting in the study when Lauren gave a gasp. Amanda looked down and smiled. There before them was paper pencils, paint, charcoal and everything they could ever want. Lauren abondoned her work to the paper before her. Amanda did the same. They where occupied for hours. Erik was composing in the other room and Relized after an hour of silence that it was quiet. He walked into the study and gasped. _His _Paper and pencils They had no right! He growled he didn't mean for it to come out loud.. but by the surprised looks on the girls faces he guessed it did.

"What in the Good name of night. What do you think you are doing?" he asked.

"Drawing" Lauren said absent absentmindedly

"Well." said Amanda

"I'm shading"

"With who's things are you using?"

"Yours." Lauren said not looking up.

"exactly, now step away from my things!"

Lauren looked up at him.

"Bite me."

"Lauren!" Amanda said.

Lauren shut her mouth.

Erik looked at Amanda and at Lauren then just shook his head and walked off. He went to his room and the lock went-snick behind him.

"well isn't he a bright bundle of sunshine." Lauren said standing

"well you aren't the nicest person in the world!"

"true."

"He is letting us stay here."

"He has my fiddle."

"what?"

"He has my fiddle."

"What do you mean."

"I just know. He has it."

"well ask him."

"I will!" Lauren got up to confront him when a small bell above Amanda's head rang.

"oh cheese." she said looking up.

"Visitors." Lauren said.


	5. of Blue haired Poltergiests, and Fiddles

"should we tell Erik?" Lauren asked.

"yeah." they ran to his door and knocked, then banged. No reply. Amanda reached for the doorknob when Lauren grabbed her hand.

"No."

"we can't just-"

"yes we can. Lets go."Lauren pulled off her shirt and stripped her pants off. Then dived into the icy water. The water shocked her system and she fought to stay awake. Amanda looked around and saw a boat just off shore line and she jumped in and grabbed the oars. Her muscles flexed and pulled, she was off.

Lauren got there fist. After taking three wrong turns and almost falling off the wall again. She stuck her eyes above the water looked around in the blackness. Soon saw a flashlight beam moving around in the black.

They where speaking rapidly in French and Lauren caught bits of it.

They where with the police, they where looking for...oh Lord. They where looking for Amanda and Lauren. Two ballerinas saw them go down to the lake. So thats where they began their search. Apparently the manager wasn't as dumb as Lauren thought. He ran a background search on her. And saw that she had never been to north Texas university, and wasn't thirty five. In fact she had barely finished high school He had called the police immediately

Lauren cursed in her mind and slipped back under the water and kicked to shore silently she kept out onto shore and began to formulate a plan. She almost fell over when she knocked into a barrel she looked inside and smiled. Gunpowder. She yanked off her necklace and began to go to work.

The police where searching around when a evil menacing laugh filled their ears. They pulled out their guns and pointed their flashlights around looking to see what the beams fell on. Lauren darting around in shadow came around behind and clawed on of the officers necks. They turned around and fired. Lauren darted out of the way and began to set her magic in motion. She was trembling, mostly because she was scared out of her wits. She banged the charms on her necklace together. One charm was a a generous sized piece of flint, and the other. Just a rock. But a spark soon emitted and caught onto the gun powder she followed the trail of smoke and stood by the big finale.

She put on her deepest voice and shouted.

"FOOLS! YOU CANNOT KILL A POLTERGEIST!" and then BOOM! A large explosion of flame appeared.

That did it. They ran. Lauren howled with laughter. That still appeared menacing to the police.

Amanda was lost. She ended up having to abandon the boat. Due to the wall of stone. She was swimming along and almost declared herself lost when

BOOM!

A huge pillar of flame appeared not more than fifteen yards off. She swam towards it with the last bit of her energy. Was a ton, so she was going pretty fast.

She found Lauren sitting on the shore trembling

"Lauren?" she asked. Lauren jumped.

"Hey!" she said standing up.

"see the show? Think it'll get an Oscar for that one."

Amanda pulled herself out and sat beside her.

"they know Amanda:" Lauren said.

"Those guys where cops. They must know"

"well i doubt they will be coming back!"

"those cops won't at least."

"Mandi" she said.

"yeah?"

"I'm hungry."

"yeah..."

"think Erik misses us?" Lauren asked

"Probably doesn't even know we left."

Erik did know. It was too quiet. He was composing in his room when the girls banged on his door. He just ignored them. They probably wanted to play with his hat. Again. Then it got really quiet. He couldn't sense their presence at all. He got worried he opened the door to his room. The house was empty. But Lauren's colorful clothing was strewn across the floor. He sighed. And began to look for the boat.. which he spotted by the wall. He sighed and jumped into the water and swam to it. When he was in and situated he pressed a section on the wall and a stone moved for him so he could pass. He found them sitting on the shore line. Amanda spotted his glowing eyes and pushed Lauren in the water. Lauren yelped and glared at Amanda

"What are you two girls going out here?" he asked.

Lauren yelped again and went underwater so only her nose and eyes where showing.

A few bubbles came up from her mouth as she was trying to say something.

Erik gave her an odd look. The spoke to Amanda

"Why are you two out here?"

"How did you get the boat out here!"

"I have my ways. Why are you two out here?"

Bubbles came for Lauren's reply. Sounded like

'saving your sorry-'

But Amanda cut her off before she could continue

"Just talking.."

"Just talking."

"Yeah!"

"In the dark? In the cold? And Mademoiselle blue hair without clothing?"

"um... yes?"

"Interesting."

He threw Lauren her brightly colored shirt and pants and she went underwater to slip them on.

"Thats a bad habit you have Mademoiselle Blue Hair."

When she came back up fully clothed but sopping wet.

"stop calling me that!" she said. Sitting next to Amanda

"Can we go back home now?" Amanda said.

"Home?" Erik mussed

"You know what she means." Lauren said, climbing into the boat.

Erik smiled behind his mask and offered Amanda his hand to help her into the boat.

When they got back Amanda went into the bathroom to change first. Erik went into his room and came back with a case. He handed it to Lauren. She opened it and saw to her utmost joy her fiddle.

"In the holy name of cheese!" she gasped.

She lifted Erik's mask a bit and kissed him full on the mouth and ran off holding her fiddle to her chest

He looked after with such surprise he didn't move for some time. Amanda came out dried and makeup reapplied Erik was still standing there.

"Erik?" she asked.

"Whats wrong?"

"I think..." he said

"I just got a thank you." he turned and walked off.

Lauren was sitting in their room redressed and hair in a towel. She had the fiddle to her chin and was fingering the strings but not playing.

"What did you do to him?" Amanda asked

"Hm?" Lauren said.

"What did you do to Erik?"

"Said thank you."

"Oh dear lord." Amanda said.

"It didn't mean anything!"

"For the love of cheese Lauren the man is living in the nineteenth century!"

"Oh... right. Well. I deal with it when the problem arises."

'Lauren!" But Lauren put the bow to the fiddle and began to play.

Amanda recognized the song and began to sing.

A long, long time ago...  
I can still remember  
How that music used to make me smile.  
And I knew if I had my chance  
That I could make those people dance  
And, maybe, they'd be happy for a while.

But february made me shiver  
With every paper I'd deliver.  
Bad news on the doorstep;  
I couldn't take one more step.

I can't remember if I cried  
When I read about his widowed bride,  
But something touched me deep inside  
The day the music died.

I started singin',  
"bye-bye, miss american pie."  
Drove my chevy to the levee,  
But the levee was dry.  
Them good old boys were drinkin' whiskey and rye  
And singin', "this'll be the day that I die.  
"this'll be the day that I die."

When the jester sang for the king and queen,  
In a coat he borrowed from james dean  
And a voice that came from you and me,

Oh, and while the king was looking down,  
The jester stole his thorny crown.  
The courtroom was adjourned;  
No verdict was returned.  
And while lennon read a book of marx,  
The quartet practiced in the park,  
And we sang dirges in the dark  
The day the music died.

We were singing,  
"bye-bye, miss american pie."  
Drove my chevy to the levee,  
But the levee was dry.  
Them good old boys were drinkin' whiskey and rye  
And singin', "this'll be the day that I die.  
"this'll be the day that I die."

We started singing,  
"bye-bye, miss american pie."  
Drove my chevy to the levee,  
But the levee was dry.  
Them good old boys were drinkin' whiskey and rye  
And singin', "this'll be the day that I die.  
"this'll be the day that I die."

Oh, and there we were all in one place,  
A generation lost in space  
With no time left to start again.  
So come on: jack be nimble, jack be quick!  
Jack flash sat on a candlestick  
Cause fire is the devil's only friend.

Oh, and as I watched him on the stage  
My hands were clenched in fists of rage.  
No angel born in hell  
Could break that satan's spell.  
And as the flames climbed high into the night  
To light the sacrificial rite,  
I saw satan laughing with delight  
The day the music died

And they were singing,  
"bye-bye, miss american pie."  
Drove my chevy to the levee,  
But the levee was dry.  
And them good old boys were drinkin' whiskey and rye  
Singin', "this'll be the day that I die.  
"this'll be the day that I die..."

Erik stood behind the door and listened.

These where the strangest girls he had ever met. Where all the girls in this era like this?

If so he needed to get out more offten.

He walked in when they started a new song and Amanda stoped singing and lauren put the fiddle down.

"No." he said

"Please continue"

Lauren nodded and placed the fiddle under her chin again and began a slower song.

Amanda picked up and began the song right on time.

Lay down,  
your sweet and weary head.  
Night is falling.   
You have come to journey's end.

Sleep now,and dream   
of the ones who came before.  
They are calling,  
from across the distant shore.

Why do you weep?  
What are these tears upon your face?  
Soon you will see.  
All of your fears will pass away.  
Safe in my arms,  
you're only sleeping.

What can you see,  
on the horizon?  
Why do the white gulls call?  
Across the sea,  
a pale moon rises.  
The ships have come,  
to carry you home.

Don't say,  
We have come now to the end.  
White shores are calling.  
You and I will meet again.  
And you'll be here in my arms,  
Just sleeping.

DISCLAIMER:

I DO NOT OWN Erik, OR DON MCLEAN OR Amanda THE HOUSE ON THE LAKE

THE BOAT

THE ROCK WALL

ERIKS MASK

ERIKS MOUTH

THE BUG ON THE FLOOR IN THE HOUSE ON THE LAKE

THE LAKE

THE WATER

OR ANNIE LENNOX!

I OWN HOWEVER.

ME

THE FIDDLE

THE COPS'

THE PLOT LINE

AND YOUR **SOUL**

love

Lauren

Masked and forgotten

also i edited the music because no one reads it anyways.

loll


	6. Of Violins, Organs, Masks, and Promises

That night Erik had just climbed into his coffin and was so close to sleep he could almost taste it. when

it happened.

An explosion of music erupted. He sat up in horror. And dashed out of the room. Only to find Amanda and Lauren sitting in the music room, Amanda playing her violin. How in the holy name of good things holy did she find it? And Lauren on her fiddle. They where glaring at each other and playing fast and furiously. It sounded like Beethoven. He stood there and glared till they noticed. Which was quite some time.

"Yes?" Amanda asked.

"May I ask what you are doing?"

"Having a duel."

"I see."

"wanna be on my side!" Amanda asked

"What?"

"We'll win if you play on my side."

"I can take you both!" Lauren mussed Checking the strings on her violin.

"we'll see." Erik said leaving the room and returning with his violin. He put it to his chin and pointed the his bow at Lauren

"Losers first" he mussed. Lauren Glared but began a fast song that he never heard before but soon memorized it. The song rose and fell and grew faster then fell a little slower. Amanda smiled, and she and Erik began to play, Erik soon got the song down so he sped the tempo up. Amanda matched it perfectly. Lauren soon followed. It was Lauren's turn she added a few chords in here and there. The two matched it again. Erik then walked over to the organ and began to play there. They went on and on. Making it faster and slower. Adding things and taking them away. After twenty minutes of playing one of Laurens strings snapped .

"Oh cheese" she cursed panting, and went to her case to fetch another.

"Does this mean we win?" Erik asked.

"Yeah."

"where did you find the violin?"

"In the chest over there. I knew you had it."

"the chest was locked."

"Nothings locked when Laurens around"

"I see"

Lauren walked back in with her fiddle case, and sat down in a chair and began to fiddle with the strings.

"soooo.." began Amanda

"what do you want to do tomorrow?"

"What have we done the past couple days we've been here? Besides sit around and mope?"

"welcome to my world." Erik said sighing.

"well..." Lauren said.

"My hair is getting brown roots.. we could go get it redyed?"

"we could." said Amanda

"Mandi you would look cool with white hair! Nono RED!"

"You know... I think not. But I was thinking about getting a double piercing."

"Yeah! Also we could get matching tattoos!"

"TOTALLY!" Screached Amanda.

"Erik, wanna come?"

"Whats a tattoo?"

"Ummm... Its a form of art!" Lauren said. Amanda elbowed her.

"really?"

"yeah,"

"this I must see!"

"soooo you are coming?" said Amanda

"you mean.. leave?"

"yeah,"

"Umm well. You see. I am rather busy tomorrow, and-"

"Oh stop it!"Lauren said

"You have no life! Lets go out tomorrow and enjoy ourselves!"

"But won't people think its odd that I wear a mask?"

"thought of that" Amanda said she went into the other room and came back with two boxes. Handing one to Lauren she opened her own.

"wicked!" Lauren yelped as she opened her. There in their laps lay A full black mask. Lauren's was decorated with a lone white wolf running though the wind. The wind passed all along the edge of the left side. Amanda's mask had a single perfect red rose in full bloom. On the right side. One of the petals fell down below the eye like a tear.

Erik just sighed.

"This helps how?"

"well.." Amanda said.

"Now everyone will think its just a statement."

"I see."

Amanda pouted her lower lip. Lauren made her green eyes super big and glassy and batted her eyelashes. Erik thought they looked too pathetic...

"alright." he sighed. Then covered his ears as the girls squealed.


	7. of Books, Shoves, and tattoo's

Lauren couldn't sleep that night. She was bord. And her hands where itching for trouble. She got up out of the bed she and Amanda shared and got a book out of her bag and went into the living room. She ploped on the couch and gasped as the couch moved from under her, she sprang up and twirled around. Erik sat up confussed. Apparently he was asleep on the couch, when lauren sat on him.

Lauren's mind gasped and she caught it before it went any further than that. Erik wasn't wearing his mask. Lauren noticed in the few seconds she had that it was just like Susan Kay's "Phantom" had discribed it.

"What the hell are you doing in here!" He yelled Pushing Lauren out of the way, grabbing his mask off the floor.

"well excuse me!" Lauren said getting back up off the floor.

"come in here to gawk!"

" I came in here to read!" Lauren shoved the book into him.

"And don't push me around! You would think you'd own the world!"

"this is my house!"

"SO?"

"get out."

"Make me!"

"Damn it girl!" He shoved her out of the way and began to leave.

" I said-" Lauren began grabbing his shoulder and turning him around

"Don't push me!" she punched him in the gut. Her blow was bet with one of greater force to her eye, she felt it swelling as she fell to the ground. She grabbed his collar and flipped him over her head with her feet. As he fell he grabbed a vase and smashed it to her head. She slumped to the floor and Erik leaned against the wall. All that just because he pushed her? Stupid girl. So easy to tick off. A gasp from the door made him spin around. Amanda was at Laurens side before he could say anything.

"she started it." was all he said and he walked back out the door. Amanda slapped Lauren until she reacted.

"allright.."lauren murmered Amanda slapped her again

" alright!"

"Oh, sorry."

"Ohh my head."

"What in the name of cookies happened Lauren?"

"He pushed me."

"What?"

"then I punched him"

"Lauren!"

"Then I flipped him."

"Oh lord."

"Then he hit me over the head with a vase."

Amanda sighed, and helped Lauren to the couch. She sighed looking at the welt on Lauren's head, and left to get the first aid kit. Affter she was fixed up Lauren went to bed, but slept with her claws on. Lauren had a headache when she woke up. She told Amanda to go out for a bit and have some fun to herself. Several threats later Amanda left. Lauren got up thirty minutes later and went to the cuboard where Erik kept most of his food. Lauren sighed at the lack of caffine he kept in his stock. But smiled to see the can of coffee that she had put in there was still full. She heated some water and stuck the coffee into a tea stainer, grabbed a peach and some grapes and ploped onto the couch. She sat in the quiet for some time and she got up to make more coffee when she heard Erik's door open. She frowned and pretended not to hear him standing in the doorway. It was only when he coughed really loud did she turn around and aggnolage his presence.

"Hi." She said.

"Good Morning" He said

"Whats good about it? I feel like i have a hangover."

"Thats My fault isn't it?"

"Go figure." Lauren Began to walk past him

"I'm sorry."

Lauren looked at him.

"Its my fault." she sighed.

"I punched you."

"I shouldn't have pushed you."

"Yeah I know." she went back into the living room and sat down.

"she likes you, you know." Lauren said not looking at him as he sat down.

"who?"

"Amanda."

"What?"

"She likes you." Lauren repeated.

"Really?" Erik asked surprised.

"Yeah."

"She has an amazing voice. But it needs training."

"You should train it then." Lauren said

"I know you want to."

"I do."

"Good. Than I'll tell her."

"what?"

"She'll be back in a few hours."

"Where'd she go?"

"Tattoo Parlor i think."

"The what?" Lauren pulled her shirt off her shoulder and showed Erik the two little words that where ingraved there.

"How do they get that on to you?" He asked examining her shoulder.

"The inject ink into you lots of times with a needle so its gets into your skin and leaves a print"

"Does it hurt?"

"Yeah."

"Why did you want one then?"

"I don't know."

Erik looked at the words one last time before sitting back down,

_Jesus Saves_

"What gave you the idea for that one?" he asked

"a song."

"Hows it go?" Lauren laughed.

"No way in Heaven am i going to sing."

"Than just say it."

Lauren took a breath and began to recite.

"Separated, I cut myself clean  
From a past that comes back in my darkest of dreams  
Been apprehended by a spiritual force  
And a grace that replaced all the me I've divorced

I saw a man with tat on his big fat belly  
It wiggled around like marmalade jelly  
It took me a while to catch what it said  
Cause I had to match the rhythm  
Of his belly with my head  
'jesus saves' is what it raved in a typical tattoo green  
He stood on a box in the middle of the city  
And claimed he had a dream"

"strange song." Erik said

"get Amanda to sing it."

"I will"

"What where you going to read last night?" Erik asked affter some time of sclence.

"Edgar Allen Poe."

"Who's he?" Lauren gasped and dashed out of the room and returned as quickly as she had left. In her hands was a worn book, the covor was torn off. she handed the book to him.

"You can borrow it."

"No thats alright." But the look Lauren gave him changed his mind.


	8. of Voice, Music, and Dragons

Amanda walked into the lair with puffy eyes and a smile on her face.

"Did you get it!" Lauren asked

"Yeah!" Amanda pulled her shirt up bellow her bra line. Erik looked away for a moment than realized that she wasn't doing what she thought she was doing and looked at her belly.

"oh Mandi!" she sighed.

"Its perfect!" She sighed. The red rose shed a single blood tear into a puddle to join the other tears. A violin was entwined with a violin. It had her name engraved into it.

"Where you crying?" Erik asked

"Hurt Like Nothing I have ever felt before." She said wiping a tear from her eye.

Lauren touched the swollen skin with envy.

"I'm going out." Lauren said

"Now?" Amanda said

"yes now. How do I get to the parlor?" Amanda sketched the map on a piece of paper, while Lauren got changed. She came out in cut off black jeans and a belly showing halter.

"Its a little cold for that." Amanda said.

"I am not making the same mistake as the last one!" referring to the time she had to strip to get one. Lauren said grabbing her wallet. Amanda Laughed as Lauren left.

"Does she know the way out?" Amanda asked

"No I only showed you." Erik said. They listened for a little while.

"ERRIIK!" Lauren whinnied.

"HEELLP." Erik smirked under his mask and left to help Lauren get out. When he returned Amanda was fiddling with the organ. She turned around to get up when she saw him standing there.

"Oh!" she said.

"didn't see you there."

"I have that affect." He said. Amanda smiled and got up.

"will you play for me?" she asked

"If you insist"

"I do." She said smiling

"if-" He said

"You sing for me." He said

Amanda thought for a moment. Weighing the possibilities.

"Fine." she said.

"But I Pick the music." She said,

"alright. I have several scores in the bench let me get them for you."

"No thats alright. I have some." Amanda left and returned with a thick black paperback book. She handed it to Erik who looked at the cover.

"The Phantom of the Opera?" He asked amused.

"Yes"

"I didn't see this in your things."

"When I went out today I went up to box five where we stashed out stuff in your pillar. Anyways I didn't want Lauren getting into her heavy metal music until I properly hide the Cd's"

"CD?"

"Compact Disk. Thats beside the point. The music was in my bag. You can pick the song."

"Oh, thank you." He mussed, flipping through the worn pages.

"This one I can improvise to work for the organ." He said. Setting the book on the organ so they could both see.

"You were once my one companion  
You were all that mattered  
You were once a friend and father  
Then my world was shattered

Wishing you were somehow here again  
Wishing you were somehow near  
Sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed  
Somehow you would be here

Wishing I could hear your voice again  
Knowing that I never would  
Dreaming of you won't help me to do  
All that you dreamed I could

Passing bells and sculpted angels  
Cold and monumental  
Seem for you the wrong companions  
You were warm and gentle

Too many years fighting back tears  
Why can't the past just die?

Wishing you were somehow here again  
Knowing we must say goodbye  
Try to forgive, teach me to live  
Give me the strength to try

No more memories, no more silent tears  
No more gazing across the wasted years  
Help me say goodbye  
Help me say goodbye" Amanda was out of breath her chest rose and fell. Her belly ached from the tattoo.

**This info is so common but a long time ago, I took voice lessons. Which i dropped because i suck, duh. Anyway this is what i DO remember. Lol mind you isn't anything! Back to Amanda!**

"your out of breath." he commented.

"yeah," she gasped.

"your breathing wrong." He said

"What"

"Your breathing from the top of your lungs down. It should be the other way around. Also you have a diaphragm use it." He said smiling

"lets try it again." they did and Amanda wasn't out of breath after

"do you want to try a duet?" He asked

"Sure!" she said.

He flipped to the end of the book.

"whats this?" he asked

_Past the point of no return_

"ahh" Amanda said grabbing the book.

"lets.. not do that one." she said blushing furiously.

"Here!" she said.

"Lets do this one"

_Phantom of the Opera_

"alright." He said.

**I won't paste this song no one reads them anyways,**

They went over this song over and over perfecting Amanda's voice improving the music adding things and taking them away.

They where pouring over the music still when Lauren walked in triumphantly

"IIIIIIIIIIII GOT IT!" she cried making them jump

"How long where you gone?"

"a few hours."

"Oh."

"THATS not why i am so giddy! LOOK!"

Erik inspected the thing slung over Laurens Back.

"it looks like a case,"

"yes!" Lauren slung it off her shoulder and opened it.

"a guitar?" Amanda said

"YEAH!"

"I didn't know you played that?"

"Dad taught me A few summers ago. What else did I have to do? Cooped up all summer!"

"Whats a gutair?" Erik asked. Lauren stared. Amanda ignored him

"and what about the tattoo?" she asked Lauren lifted the back of her halter and reveled a dragon holding two flowers in its tail, a Larkspur and a Laural. It had several symbols on its back in some off language. Its mouth enclosing around a crab holding a pearl. With two symbols in it. On the back of the crab was four symbols.

"oh.." Amanda sighed.

"whats it mean?" Erik asked

"I made up a name long time ago meant dragons heart. They symbols are in Japanese. The crab is "Cancer" my birth sign and the symbol on the back is Japanese it says Lauren. In the pearl it says God. Annnnddd... OH! The flowers. The Larkspur is my birth flower, and the Laural is the flower I was named after. "

"complicated" said Amanda

"Pointless." said Erik.

"Bite me." Lauren said.


	9. Of theft, Caffine, and Black Dresses

"Oh come on Erik!" Lauren begged.

They where siting in the sitting room(ha go figure!)

"I have no interest in injecting myself with colored ink, just to make a point!" he replied.

They where having..tea. The tradition that Erik forced Lauren and Amanda to keep.

They continued to pester him throughout tea. Then they resorted to begging.

Amanda got on her knees and Lauren made her green eyes as large as possible.

He just sipped his tea and called them foolish manipulative girls.

"then you'll dye your hair then?" Lauren said

"what!" He said

"No Mademoiselle blue hair... I like my hair, just the way it is.."

"your so boring."

"at least I wear clothes!" Lauren looked down at her cut off jeans and tank top. Then glared at Erik.

Amanda sensing another fist fight growing, interrupted.

"Play something for me Erik?"

He did.

And that cooled him off.

That Night Erik sat in his coffin reading the book Lauren lent him. It was morbid, disturbing, and sick..

This Poe guy, is just his type.

He finished the four hundred page book that night. Still wanting to read more he snuck into the room the girls shared.. it was his house..right? He had the right. Right? Right. He went through the bag Lauren owned. He pulled out some clothing...strange clothing... Odd circular disks, a flashlight, hair dye, those things that make their eyes freaky...what did she call them?..conticks? Yeah..that was it..or was it? Vampire fangs, a small container of blush. He kept reminding himself that makeup was encouraged in this century, and not the sign of a whore...ah-ha! He found them!

Several books lay at the bottom of the bag

he rooted through them, and couldn't settle on which ones...so he took them all. he carefully putting back the other things, then he snuck back of the room. Returning to his coffin he looked at the rewards of his labor. He rooted through them and chose a rather thick one, called "The Hobbit."

He found it rather amusing. There where these little furry footed creatures and bearded creatures, that went on an adventure to find treasure, and having grand adventures. He felt his eyes getting heavy so he shifted to a more comfortable position in the coffin and propped his head up and continued to read. He must have fallen asleep at some point because he woke up to a furious Lauren sitting in his coffin. Near his feet.

"Sleep well?" she said

"Ah!" he exclaimed sitting up.

The sudden movement and extra weight almost made them fall over.

"How did you get in here?"

"No door is locked in my world." She handed him a leather case, upon opening it he found several lock picks.

"I Have told you not to come in here!" He said finding an excuse to get angry.

"I told her not to!" Amanda yelled from another room.

"You got in my stuff!"

"Its my house!"

"Its my stuff!"

"so!"

"Give me back my stuff!" she demanded.

"Can i finish reading them?"

"What?"

"can i finish reading the books?"

"Can I burn your mask?"

"What!"

"WHAT?" Amanda exclaimed from the other room

"You heard me."

"No!" he said.

"You can't read my books!"

"Fine!"

"Fine."

"You can't come out with us!" Lauren said.

"I can go out when I want and with whomever i want!" Erik said,

"Pfft. Yeah right!" Lauren said.

"Amanda!" Erik yelled

"Yeah!"

"Do you want to go to the music shop today!"

"Okay!" Erik smirked at Lauren. She stuck out her pierced tounge and climbed out of the coffin and left the room. Erik and Amanda left that morning after breakfast for the music shop. The shop was relievedly empty. So they had an easy time getting around and looking at the instruments without too much attention. Erik tried to talk her out of it.. but Amanda had worn the mask she had bought.. Erik tried out a few of the violins but put them down in disgust.. they just didn't make violins like they used to.

They left. But decided not to go back so soon. They stopped at a starbucks. They sat drinking their coffee with extra shots of espresso

"Erik?" Amanda asked

"Hmm?"

"Whens your birthday?"

"This needs more sugar." he said looking down at his coffee.

"No really Erik."

"I don't remember... I just choose a day once a year, and get so bloody drunk its a surprise my liver hasn't liquefied."

"What was that last year?"

"i think it was... April? Yeah..that was it." Amanda sighed.

After a few shots of espresso Amanda started conversation again.

"Whats your favorite color?" She asked. The caffeine was getting to her.

By then it had long taken hold of Erik. He laughed histaricly.

"Raiiiiinbooow..." he laughed.

She laughed.

They talked about random things laughing like maniacs until the starbucks people cut them off of the coffee. Left laughing. They walked into a random shop. And found it to be a dress buotique. Amanda picked out a black dress and handed it to Erik.

"its your color!" she said.

"well then." he said. He took it from Amanda and went into a dressing room.

Amanda sat on the floor laughing like a ...Caffine High teenager..

"It doesn't fit!" Erik yelled from the dressing room.

"Let me try to zip it up!" Amanda said.

He unlocked the door and she attempted to zip it up. She got it eventually, and they both where laughing histaricly. But when he tried to take it off... it wouldn't unzip. Eventually they called for help... and even the assistant couldn't. The assistant refused to cut it off Erik so he ended up having to buy it.. They laughed all the way back to the lair. They found Lauren sitting on the floor. Talking to a rock. Apparently they where gone for too long and she had temporally gone off the deep end.

Erik Just laughed and suddenly collapsed onto the couch and fell asleep. The caffeine had worn off. After Lauren had regained sanity she saw Erik. On the couch. In a dress. She stared and didn't even ask.

She shook her head muttering something about the rock. And went to the bedroom to lay down.

Amanda began to snoop. She looked around at Erik's Music and notes. Then she found his sketch books.

She opened the newest looking one and read the titles.

Mademoiselle blue hair, drowning...

Mademoiselle blue hair suffocating.

Mademoiselle blue hair dieing in random painful ways..

she shut the book. And returned to the living room.

Erik woke up and rubbed his head. Why did it feel like he had a hangover? He tried to sit up but found it harder and usual. He must be sitting on his coat, while still wearing it. He looked down and yelled.

Amanda came running into the room.

"whats wrong!"

"Amanda...What did we do when we went out today?"


	10. of Notebooks, Cookies, and Nongay deals

They ended up having to cut Erik out of the dress.

Lauren wanted to ask but she could sense that Erik was scarlet under the mask... so she didn't push it.

Dinner was quite that night. It was Amanda's turn to cook so everyone was focused on their food. Due to the lack of a dinning room they sat in the living room again.

After dinner Lauren escaped clean up duty by retreating to the lake with a bottle of bleach and blue hair dye. Erik stayed to help Amanda.

"I wonder what her natural hair color is." Erik mussed. Stacking the dishes

"Brown." Amanda said. Starting the water in the facet.

"Interesting."

after a few minutes of silence, save for the clank of dishes. Amanda said

"I found...a rater interesting sketch book today."

"Which one."

"mademoiselle blue hair dying in painful ways. They where very vivid Erik."

He smiled beneath the mask.

" I think," he said

"I think I was drunk. And venting when i filled that notebook."

"I see."

"What notebook?" Lauren said coming back with blue hands and reblue hair.

"Nothing" they said in unison.

"Now thats not fair."

"I know." Erik said.

"Then I won't share." Lauren said

"Share what?" Erik said with a drawl he was getting tired of her games.

"My treat." Lauren grinned and returned with a small box. Amanda gasped.

"COOKIES!" Lauren took one out of the box and sniffed it.

"Chocolate chunk chip." She said

"Alll the way from the good ol' States." She bit into it and moaned.

Amanda eyed the cookie.

"Now." Lauren said.

"What Notebook?" Amanda eyed the cookie. Looked at Erik.. Stared at the cookie. Lauren held it under Amanda's nose.

"Coooookkkkiiiieeee..." Lauren said.

"ERIK FILLED AN NOTEBOOK OF PICTURES OF YOU DYING IN PAINFUL, GRAPHIC, MEAN, BLUNT, MORBID WAYS...can i have the cookie?"

"Amanda!" Erik yelled,

Lauren gave Amanda the cookie.

"Sorry Erik! But look! COOKIE!" she broke it in half and gave one half to Erik who bit into it cautiously. But then quickly devoured the rest.

"Thats all?" Lauren said

"Tons of people hate me Erik!...do I care! I HAVE COOKIES!"

"I don't hate you Lauren..." Amanda said looking at the box of cookies, Lauren gave her another.

"YAY!"

"wanna cookie Erik?"

"No." Erik Lied.

"I'll give one to you"

"Whats the catch?"

"Nothing!" Lauren lied.

"Your Lieing."

"You just owe me a favor! And you can have the entire box of cookies."

"a Favor?"

"Yep to be called in when ever. And what ever."

"Nothing;...Gay right?"

"Nope." Erik Eyed the cookies...

"Deal!"

They shook hands. Erik went off to his room to enjoy what he thought was the better deal. While Amanda and Lauren went off to their room to eat another box of cookies.


	11. of Rats, traps, and torture chambers

Erik planned to steal Lauren's books again that night..he had to know what happened to the furry footed man. But he found the room booby-trapped. A bucket of lake water was just above the door. He managed by the grace of God to catch it before it fell to his carpet... he would yell at Lauren in the morning. The second trap was the worst. Black string was strung tightly all about the room it was covered in metal coffee cans. He knew that stuff would be the death of him. He managed to slide through the strings without rattling any cans. Then he saw her backpack on a stool he tried to lift it..but found it glued to a chair. So he sighed and undid the bag. He began to root through the bag...but never got very far. A very hungry rat had somehow been placed in the bag...The rat thought His fingers looked like an easy meal. Erik yelped in surprise at the sudden pain in his finger and fell back. Onto the black strings which he soon realized relived another trap. Lauren placed her books on the ceiling on a board..attached to the stings. They all fell crashing on His head. The rat had managed to stay on his finger through the whole ordeal. Sometime during the Crash. Both Amanda and Lauren had sat up started in bed. Lauren just cackled. Amanda jumped up and tried to pry the rat off Erik's finger.

Easer said than done. They ended up having to bribe the rat into letting go with a piece of bread. By then Erik had felt several bumps appear on the top of his head.

He was very cross. Lauren sat in the conner smirking. When Amanda finished fixing him up Lauren handed him the book and said

"All you had to do was ask!" then smiled and walked off. Erik had several new idea's for his latest notebook, and stayed up the rest of the night drawing new ways for mademoiselle blue hair to die.

The next day his head hurt like hell fire. Amanda brought him some tea and a head ache pill. It was Laurens turn to cook... He could tell by the smell of smoke emitting through the house.

Amanda would soon take over and he would not be forced to swallow the rocks Lauren called 'eggs'.

Sipping his tea he was formulating a plan to get back at Lauren and it came to him. The classic torture chamber. That would do it. Not enough to kill her...but just enough to make her sorry.

He would slip something in her coffee.

Lauren finished making her coffee after being kicked out of the kitchen by Amanda and began to sulk by the lake. She had stolen a piece of bread and began to throw it into the water. A few fish came up and began to eat. They had an odd discoloration Lauren noticed.(NOTE: yes there are fish under the opera house. The largest one found was as long as seven laters.) soon a rather large fish came and scared the nice ones away. Lauren abandoned the bread and left. She neglected her coffee on a table to get a book. Erik acted when she left, he slipped some morphine into her coffee it was so strong she wouldn't notice. Lauren returned with a book and began to read, while sipping her coffee.

She must have fallen asleep, because she woke up. And to wake up one must first fall asleep. Then she realized the strange place in which she was laying. It was sandy and dark.. and freezing.

"Amanda?" she asked no answer.

"Erik?"

"Yes mademoiselle?"

"Where the hell am I? And why is it so freaking cold?"

"It won't be cold for much longer." The disembodied voice of Erik stated. Then He flipped the switch and the lights came on and the heat started.

Lauren sat up when the lights came on.. she was in the torture chamber.

"Bloody Hell." She said.

"Is this the best you can do?"

"Just wait." He mussed.

She did. It got hotter, but Erik was suffering more than she was.

Amanda walked into the house back from grocery shopping.

"Oh thank GOD Erik! You finally got more heat into the house!" She spotted in on a platform looking into a window.

"What are you doing?"

"frying!" he hissed taking off his jacket.

"Why is she so calm! Raoul would have been DEAD by now!"

"What are you doing?" She asked

"Wheres Lauren?"

"In there." Erik said.

"She's building a sand castle."

Amanda climbed the platform and looked into the chamber.

"Hey, thats the-"

"So called torture chamber." he finished.

"But she isn't complaining."

"Oh, We're from Texas. Its always hot. We can deal."

He cursed under his breath.

"What kind of Hell is this Texas that you can survive such heat!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Lauren shouted from below.

"Don't go dissing Texas." Amanda said.

"dang straight!" Lauren yelled.

"Alright!" Erik said. He began to climb down.

"Erik!" Lauren said.

Erik's spirits where soon lifted.. maybe the heat was finally getting to her.

"Yes?"

"Can you turn up the heat? Its getting cold." He growled and got down from the platform.


	12. of The Kiss, the Noose, and the Bucket

Erik kept Lauren in the torture chamber for three days.

After day one Amanda figured out how to open the window and throw food down to the screaming Lauren.

Erik walked in on Amanda playing the piano trying to drown out Lauren

I'm 15 for a moment  
Caught in between 10 and 20  
And I'm just dreaming  
Counting the ways to where you are  
I'm 22 for a moment  
She feels better than ever  
And we're on fire  
Making our way back from Mars  
15 there's still time for you  
Time to buy and time to lose  
15, there's never a wish better than this  
When you only got 100 years to live  
I'm 33 for a moment  
Still the man, but you see I'm a they  
A kid on the way  
A family on my mind  
I'm 45 for a moment  
The sea is high  
And I'm heading into a crisis  
Chasing the years of my life  
15 there's still time for you  
Time to buy, Time to lose yourself  
Within a morning star  
15 I'm all right with you  
15, there's never a wish better than this  
When you only got 100 years to live  
Half time goes by  
Suddenly you're wise  
Another blink of an eye  
67 is gone  
The sun is getting high  
We're moving on...  
I'm 99 for a moment  
Dying for just another moment  
And I'm just dreaming  
Counting the ways to where you are  
15 there's still time for you  
22 I feel her too  
33 you're on your way  
Every day's a new day...  
15 there's still time for you  
Time to buy and time to choose  
Hey 15, there's never a wish better than this  
When you only got 100 years to live

**BRAVO TO THOSE WHO READ THAT!**

"That was.. Breath taking" Erik said. She spun around blushing.

"Those hours of practice paid off huh?" She said

He smiled.

"Mind if i try?" he asked Amanda made room on the bench.

"Sing it once again for me." She hummed the tune and Erik soon mastered the song.

They starting singing it together. Several times. Erik kept improving Amanda's voice and She corrected him on a few notes on the piano.

They played another song, of Amanda's choosing.

She picked one her favorites

It was dark. She liked it.

ALL OF YOUR LIFE NOW  
YOU HAVE DENIED  
THERE'D BE A TIME  
WHEN YOU'D EVER DIE  
STILL IT'S BEEN RUMORED THIS THING MUST BE

WHY IS IT THEN THAT YOU ACT SURPRISED  
WHEN I APPEAR NOW TO BE YOUR GUIDE  
WHY DO YOU HESITATE TO FOLLOW ME

SEE IT RISING  
STARE AND WONDER  
HEAR IT BECKON  
YOU TO DANCE

FEEL IT HOLD YOU  
TAKE YOU UNDER  
I'M YOUR GOD OF SECOND CHANCE

Erik was watching her lips all through the song. She stopped not half way through to look at him. He didn't look away.

'he's so close' Amanda thought.

'Is that what he wants?' she moved a little forward to see. He still didn't move back.

Their lips where only half a breath away. And almost less than that.

"WHY DID THE MUSIC STOP!" Lauren yelled from the torture chamber.

"OH LORD! YOU BETTER NOT BE DOING WHAT I THINK YOU ARE!"

They broke from their trance and Erik stood and shook himself off and left.

Amanda "Forgot" to feed Lauren that night.

The next morning Erik woke up to the smell of coffee. His nose crinkled.

Neither he nor Amanda drank the vial black substance. Only... oh no.

He lept from his coffin and threw open the door.

A bucket of lake water made contact with his head. It had been hiding above his door.

"Morbid Erik." Lauren said smiling standing in the living room.

"Yet so incredibly like you...Put the exit to the chamber where your victim would last resort.

She had figured it out.

"So simple." She giggled.

"To put the trigger to the door to the chamber in the noose itself."

Erik had always liked it like that. So when his vicitms hung themselves in the chamber the door would open and cold air would hit their face. But they couldn't save themselves. He found it amusing.

Damn her.


	13. Of the Kiss the extended version

**I Forgot to dedicate this book.**

**This is for Amanda.**

**For the Plane ride to Paris.**

**Don't forget okay?**

* * *

Amanda began to think how to get Lauren back into the torture chamber. She was being a butt.

She would shoot her dirty looks whenever possible and Lauren would calm down and read a book.

It was until Lauren started to talk to her rock again that Amanda snapped.

"LAUREN!"

Lauren looked up from her rock.

"Go out. Get some air. Calm down then come back okay?" Amanda said as calmly as possible. She shoved cash into Laurens hand and she left. The sudden silence shocked Amanda. Erik even came out of his room.

"DID SHE LEAVE?" he shouted.

"What?" Amanda said..wondering why he was shouting.

"WHAT?"

"I SAID-WHAT!"

"NO! I DID! HANG ON A SECOND" Erik pulled out his earplugs.

"There we go!"

"Much better," Amanda commented.

"where did she go?"

"Dunno. Don't care. Except that she stays gone for a long long time."

Lauren had decieded to go swing dancing. Something she hadn't done in several years. So she was rusty. But she eased back into it.

After a few hours of that, she went shopping for a new dancing dress and shoes. She settled on a revieling red dress and black peg sandles. She bought a boom box and some dancing CDs and left for home. She had a hard time getting to the lair.. seeing how all the candles where put out. She lite a few candles and grabbed one to go. And made for the living room. She walked in lighting a few more and yelled.

"OH SNAP! I KNEW IT! I _KNEW_ IT! YOU **DO** HAVE THE HOTS FOR EACHOTHER!"

Erik and Amanda jumped up off the couch and brushed themselves off. Lauren laughed once. Then seeing the death glare she was getting from Erik made her shut up. She went to her room and shut the door. Soon they heard "devils music" coming from under the door.

"I... uh." Amanda said.

"Um.." Erik said.

"I'll go make dinner." She said and left to her room. Lauren was dancing with an invisible partner.

"Who are you dancing with?" She asked.

"Sam. He decieded to come down and visit me. Because its not fair that you have your boyfriend down here so i brought mine.!"

Sam was Laurens poltergeist friend.

Amanda asked if she could cut in and they began to swing.

"So." Lauren said.

"How was he?" Amanda burried her head in Laurens shoulder.

"Amazing." she muttered.

"amazing?" Lauren asked

"Thats an understatment." Amanda added.

"You know you will have every phan girl out for your blood. Right?"

"Yeah..." Amanda sighed.. she pulled Lauren through a preatzel move. Lauren bumped into the dresser.

"No room out here." She commented. And Amanda nodded.

"Lets move out there!" Lauren said. And Amanda aggreed only when she saw that Erik also had retreated to his room.

Not before listening on their conversation though.

* * *

**sorry its so short. i have to get going though! AMANDA DON'T KILL ME! AHHHHHH! you know you wanted it to happen!.**

**sees crowd of angery fan girls out for blood. RUN AMANDA RUN!**

**Oh about sam.**

**He is my freind the poltergeist. sometimes when one of us doesn't have a date the other will fill in! **

**You will never guess who will be my date to prom next year**

**SAMMMM!**

**so bi**


	14. Of Swing, Candles, and Sam

**Swing links everything is safe**

This is Devils Music

http/www.apaczai.elte.hu/04cvv/swing20kids-sing20sing20sing.mp3

* * *

that night was unconfortable for Lauren. Amanda and Erik where giving each other "looks"

until Lauren left to dance with Sam.. Which was in the same room. But at least She didn't have to suffer from the looks.

"Who is she dancing with?" Erik asked.

"Sam." Amanda said watching Lauren and her invisible partner glide around the room.

"Who?"

"Her imaginary boyfriend."

"HE'S NOT IMAGINARY!" Lauren yelled.

"you just don't belive in him so you can't see him!"

"right." Erik said.

"What kind of dance is that?" Erik's said.

"And what in the good name of the Lord. What is that dreadful music!"

"Erik!"

Sam dropped Lauren.

Lauren 'glared' at sam.

"Thats the Music of the Devil!"

"and rightly said!" said Erik

"NO! Its called 'devil music'"

"It.. how do you say... SUCKS!"

Lauren craked her knuckles.

"Here Erik." Amanda said

"want me to show you how to swing?"

Erik was hesitent.

"Alright..."

"Okay just hold m hands. Good, and watch my feet. Okay the words to the steps are-

step, step, rock, step step."

"No you step back Amanda and Erik steps forward." Lauren said.

"Right." Amanda said.

"Okay try that." They followed the steps

step

step

rock

step

step.

"Good." Lauren said.

"oh! Try spinning."

"Alright, spinning is just taking out the rock and placing in a spin. And the spin is just normal. Drop your left hand so i know when, good. Then just spin me."

"You all are just like a perfect couple!" Lauren commented, and turned around to dance with Sam before she got the deathray glare.

Lauren put on a fast paced track and pulled Amanda into a fast dance. Erik watched.

He found the music wasn't so bad. But he would never tell Lauren that. Their feet moved at a fast pace to match the beat and they took turns leading.

Amanda was amazing she started doing complicated spins and dips. The beat picked up and they moved faster to match it. The beat reached it climax and Lauren Grabbed Amanda's hand and Amanda dropped to the floor, one hand holding Lauren's and the other flaired out. On foot on the ground and the other sticking out into the air, her body was inches from the ground.

Erik clapped.

"Thats." Amanda Panted.

"How is done!"

"Want to try?" Amanda said holding her arms out to Erik.

"No thank you." Erik said.

"did you see you two? Hard to match."

"We both have been dancing for a while."

"Please?"

"No. besides the music is bad."

"Time for bed Lauren!" Amanda said, looking at Lauren's face. Amanda nearly threw Lauren into the bathroom and shut the door after her. When she heard the water running she left the door alone and went back into the living room. Erik was sitting on the floor with the boom box.

"what is this thing?" he asked

"a boom box. You play music on it. It runs on batteries."

"What are batteries?"

"a sorce of energy."

"Interesting."

"Yes it is." Amanda sat on the floor with Erik.

"Amanda about today."

Lauren came out of the bathroom drying her blue hair, The house was quiet. She pulled on her black bathrobe on. And ran her fingers through her hair as she stepped into the living room. She didn't even bother lighting the candles.

"GET OFF EACH OTHER AND GO TO BED!"


	15. Of Pancakes, Boys, and Dates

The next morning Erik woke to the familiar smell of coffee. He sighed and rolled out of his coffin.

Did he _have_ to share his house with the early birds?

Amanda was in the kitchen talking with Lauren, who had her fiddle under her chin.

"What smells so good?"

"Flap-Jacks." she said,

"What?"

"Pancakes."

"What?" Amanda tried to explain what pancakes where while Lauren refrained from hitting Erik over the head with her fiddle.

After that conversation was over Lauren got up to get a cup of coffee and hopped up on the counter to drink it.

"Lauren get off the counter"

"Bite me." he sighed.

"You are impossible."

"I know."

"I am not surprised you do not have a bou."

"I do! I have two! A long bow, and a compound-"

"He means a boyfriend."

"oh! Long story! The short one is- Too much work, too much time, too much hurt."

"In other words." Amanda said.

"She is terrified of Men."

"Damn straight!"

"Do I scare you?" Erik said.

"No."

"But you just said-"

"I am not interested in you...like that."

"I see."

"Pancakes?" Amanda said

"I made the syrup!" Lauren said hopping off the counter

"How?"

"Brown sugar and hot water."

"thats not-"

"I know but it tastes good!"

Erik found that the pancakes where the best thing ever. American food wasn't half that bad. He also found that the only thing that Lauren could cook. Was brown sugar and hot water.

He remembered why he let the early birds live with him. One because of he didn't they would be selling maps to his house. Two. They where not such bad cooks.. Three they kept the house clean.

They talked about music during breakfast. Dance, art. And lots of things. Lauren kept dropping hints that the opera the house had been rehearsing for months was about to open. Erik ignored her to the best of his capabilities. After breakfast Lauren cleaned up, and Amanda and Erik went to go have singing lessons... so they said. Lauren didn't even want to know what they where doing. She did hear singing for a while..But then it got very quiet. Lauren pulled her guitar out. And softly began to sing.

_How do you explain,  
How do you describe,  
A love that goes from east to west,  
And runs and deep as it is wide?_

You know all our hopes  
Lord, you know all our fears  
And words cannot express the love we feel  
But we long for You to hear

So listen to our hearts  
Hear our spirits sing  
A song of praise that flows  
From those You have redeemed  
We will use the words we know  
To tell You what an awesome God You are  
But words are not enough  
To tell You of our love  
So listen to our hearts  
So if You listen to my heart  
Every beat would say,  
"Thank You for the Life, thank You for the Truth, thank You for the Way."

That was her Favorite praise song.

She heard it at camp once. And it never left her.

She put her head on Sam's shoulder, and sighed.

"Good. Now try to bring the notes up higher." Erik instructed Amanda.

She did. Perfectly. She was the perfect student. Erik sighed.

"What? Was that not good enough?" Amanda said. In response to his sigh.

"No! It was perfect!"

"oh! Okay good."

Erik began to flicker the notes on the piano they where sitting at.

"Amanda?" said Erik

"mhhmm?"

"Do you want to...do something tonight?"

"Sure. Like what?"

"Well...What would you do for a ...date?"

"So this is a date?"

Erik went scarlet under the mask.

"Yeah." Amanda said answering for him

"Its a date."

"So...What would you..do?"

"Well the typical date is dinner and a movie. Buut... that Opera sounds more fun than a movie."

"Right!" He pretended to know what a movie was.

"What about Lauren?" Amanda said

"She and her rock will have a splendid time together." Erik said.

"True." Amanda said

"Its a date."


	16. Of opera's, Fries, and 200 dollars

HEY GUYS .

EMAIL ME AND I WILL SEND YOU PICTURES OF THE spent the rest of the lesson planning on how to get out of the house without Lauren knowing they where leaving together. They came up with an elaborate plan that would require lots of work.

This was the quiet Lauren associated with making out.

That night they prepared the plan.

Amanda Locked herself in the bathroom and changed into her dress. It was the black ball gown that they had cut off of Erik...It was the only nice thing she that was in the house...that was wearable.

she had sewed up the seams they had cut and it looked ravishing on Amanda. It was a shoulder less gown the top was made out of velvet and the bottom out of many different fabrics. It had sequins sew into the top most layer. So she looked like a model. She set about fixing her hair. She pulled it into curlers and left them to set. when she pulled them out the light brown curls spun around her shoulders. She pulled the top half of her hair into a bun on the top of her head. When she did her make up she put on dark mascara and eye liner. Green glittery eye shadow and a little blush... that she stole from Lauren's bag along with cherry flavored lip gloss. She put in dangley starkly quartz earings and a black velvet choker with a red heart locket in the middle. She looked stunning. She dusted herself off with silver glitter. Erik was working his magic in the living room.

"Lauren!" he yelled. She was caught in a trance of a book. This was the fifth time he called her.

"Lauren! SAM IS DROWNING!"

"WHAT!" she jumped up. He sighed.

"Never mind. Listen, here's some cash, go out for a bit with Sam and have some coffee.

Lauren was watching his mouth move. But she wasn't paying attention. All she caught was "Coffee"

"Yeah sure. Okay." She took the money and she left.

"That was too easy."

"HAVE FUN ON YOUR SECRET DATE!" she yelled from the lake. He shook his head and went to change. It was the suit Amanda had bought for him. She said that it was a little odd to go to an opera in a suit from the 1900's. He messed his hair up the way Lauren said was fashionable these days. It looked like he just woke up...How was this fashionable? He walked out and saw Amanda sitting in a armchair. When she stood up his breath caught in his chest. He coughed several times.

"You okay?" She asked

He began stumbling for a complement.

"you uh...Look better in it than I did." He said..

"Thanks." She said sarcastically. She took his Arm and they walked to the boat.

When they arrived to where it should have been tied. It wasn't there,

Apparently they hadn't thought about Lauren taking the boat.

Erik showed Amanda another passage he had made.

"Why didn't you show this to us earlier it would have saved a lot of trouble!"

"I like to see you suffer." he grinned.

Erik stole a copy of ticket sales and found a completely empty box above the grand tier. They found their seats and soon the opera started. Erik was immediately enthralled. Amanda had to get into the habit of listening to French. But by the end of the first act she too was lost in the beauty of song. Amanda's hand found Erik's when the main character's lover died. The other hand was fiddling with her locket. A tear slipped from her eye farthest away from Erik so he didn't see it. When the cast came out for curtain call. Erik and Amanda slipped out to beat the crowd. They left for dinner.

"so... where do you want to go?" Erik said. They where walking though the park.

"I would kill for some meat." She said.

"Well in order to obtain meat one must do the killing." Erik said with a smile.

"true... well are you in the mood for a nice dinner, or a fast food resterant?"

"I don't feel like staying in a place with lots of people." Erik said.

"There was enough people at the opera."

"True." Amanda said.

She suddenly stopped short.

"what?" Erik asked.

"Is that...what I think it is?" Amanda said slowly.

"What?"

"I think.."She was peering into the distance.

"That there is a McDonald's over there."

"Whats that?"

"A little piece of home, come on."

She pulled Erik to the resterant and nearly screamed for joy.

"we can eat here if you want." Erik said.

"Yes! I'll be right back. What do you want?"

"I don't know..."Erik said, Pretending he knew exactly what they had here.

"Hamburgers it is then." she said and dispeared through the doors.

She returned with two bags, and four cups. Erik didn't look in his until they sat down in the park.

He unwrapped the hamburger..whatever that was. And looked at it suspiciously.

"Whats in it?"

"Meat..Lots of meat..Lettuce, Pickles, onions, and cheese."

"What are these golden sticks?"

"French Fries."

"I see."he bit into Burger, and soon dug in. It was amazing! The fries where even better. She handed him a cup.

"Whats in here?"

"Well.. These two have coke in them and the other two are ice cream!"

he sipped the black liquid. It bit his mouth. But it was...bubbly and good. But the absolute best part was the ice cream. It had Oreo cookies in it...whatever those where. Amanda leaned against the arm of the bench and put her feet up. They talked and Laughed and by the end of the night Erik had his feet in Amanda's lap and her's in his. They talked about the opera, and Amanda made random comments about the stars. And when Erik looked at his watch next it read- 3:45 am.

Amanda was asleep. He gently shook her awake and they made their way home.

Lauren was sitting in the living room when they got back. Her eyes where blood shot.

There was coffee cups all over the floor, table, and some where neatly placed on the bookshelf.

"E-erik." she giggled.

He stared at the mess.

"You gave me two hundred dollars." she burst out laughing.

"I did what?"

"WHAT WAS I SUPOSSED TO DO!" She yelled

"you bought...two hundred dollars worth of coffee?"

"Yep!" she started Laughing. Amanda looked at Lauren like she was a lunatic...and she was.

"Erik." Amanda said.

"Thank you for the wonderful evening. I give you permission to yell at Lauren. I am going to bed." she kissed Erik's cheek...mask. And left for her room. When she left Erik looked at Lauren and said.

"Lauren. If I wasn't in such an amazing mood...I would kill you. But you are so paying me back. Good night."

"Happy Birthday!" Lauren giggled.

She did Cartwheels and sumer salts. But she couldn't fall asleep. She pulled out a sleeping aid from her bag.

For those under the age of 21 take one half.

The label read.

She took five.

"Ha!" she said.

"Take that you stupid label writing loos-"

She fell on the floor fast asleep.


	17. Of awakenings, Duct Tape, and Straws

Amanda walked out of her room the next morning. Lauren was sleeping on a bed of starbucks coffee cups.

She kicked Lauren who didn't move.

She kicked harder.

Nothing.

She dumped a cup of coffee on her face.

She just rolled over. Something fell out of Lauren's hand. She looked at it.

_Sleeping aid._

The label read. She sighed and looked at the back.

_Those under the age of 21 are advised to only take one. Unless otherwise advised by a doctor._

She sighed. Knowing Lauren she took five. She continued to read

_Do not take unless are able to devote 9-10 hours to sleep._

Amanda kicked Lauren again.

"Why are you beating up Lauren?" Erik said Yawning coming out of his room

"can I help?"

"No. The idiot took sleeping pills."

"Really? So we can mess with her and she won't wake up?"

"Seems so." Erik Grinned. This was going to be fun.

First..They played beauty shop. Lauren got her eyebrows shaved and painted on instead.

Then they put so much powder on her face it was falling off like snow. She then had blush applied in mass quantities. Black eye shadow, blood red lipstick, and red nose. Amanda started rooting through Lauren's bag and found her theater horror kit. It was the mother load. It had everything!

From colored contacts to prosthetic faces, Fangs to hair dye.

Erik laughed and took out the hair dye.

"Time for mademoiselle blue hair to change." He and Amanda dyed her hair different colors.

She ended up with rainbow, brittle, and damaged hair. A prosthetic nose, vampire fangs, and miss matching contacts. They stood back to admire their handy work. She looked magnificent.

Digging deeper into Lauren's things they found shaving cream. They put it all on her hand and tickled her face so she would slap herself. Getting a face full of shaving cream. They taped her face into odd positions, and wrote odd messages on her arms with magic markers. They had a full day. They ended it with a nice dinner out.

Lauren was asleep for three days. After the second they got kinda worried. But they got over it.

Lauren sat up on her coffee cup bed and rubbed her face. A foamy residue came off..it smelled like...lavender! Her shaving cream! She looked down at her hands, but her eyes followed her arms. There where notes all over her arms. Upon reading them she found several love notes, and threats to Lauren. She scratched her head in frustration. Her hair felt, brittle. She examined it. And almost screamed. Her...Beautiful, blue, soft, hair.. was, rainbow... Oh they where so dead.

She bit her lip in frustration. She spat and tore at her teeth, Two vampire fangs came out. She ripped the tape off her face and felt the prosthetic nose...Oh they where going to pay... She was pissed.

Amanda woke up with a smile. Another day open for messing with Lauren. She tried to sit up, but found it rather impossible. She looked down and saw that she was duct taped to the bed.

"LAUREN!" she shrieked.

"GOOD MORNING!" Lauren shouted from the other side of the door.

"DID SHE GET YOU TOO!" Erik shouted from behind the other wall.

"YES!" Amanda shouted.

"THATS WHAT YOU GET FOR WRITEING YOUR SAPPY LOVE NOTES ON ME!"

Amanda screamed in frustration.

"BUT I AM HUNGERY!"

"LOOK ABOVE YOU!" Amanda did. She saw a chain of straws leading to a cup on the table.

"WHAT IS THIS FOR!"

"I MADE SMOOTHIES FOR BREAKFAST!"

"OH THIS IS CRUEL!" Amanda shouted.

"WE ARE-oh. Excuse me. YOU TWO ARE HAVING SMOOTHIE IN A TUBE TODAY!"

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Erik shouted

Amanda continued to listen to Erik's... colorful. Language. For some time. Until about ten in the morning when hunger got the best of her.

"LAURENNN!"

"WHAT NOW?"

"I WANT BREAKFAST!"

"SUCK ON THE STRAW!'

Amanda did. It was a strawberry banana smoothie.

"AMANDA DON'T DRINK IT!" Erik yelled.

"SHE COULD HAVE DONE SOOOMTHING TO IT!"

"AND KILL MY BEST FRIEND?" Lauren yelled.

"DON'' THINK SO!...BUT YOU ON THE OTHER HAND-"

"OKAY OKAY OKAY! SHUT UP!" Erik yelled.

Erik was taped to his coffin. He refused to drink the...smoothie. Besides the fact that Lauren put it three inches out of his reach. Just to tick him off.

He resolved to chewing on the tape. He chewed for several hours until him hands where free

Then the rest came off quickly. He rolled out of his coffin, apparently Lauren had rigged it. The lack of pressure in the coffin relised a rope. Which let a giant pile of books fall on his head.

He cursed and yelled, he heard Lauren's maniac laughter emitting from the other room.

His mask fell off his face in the avalanche of books, he rose to put it back on, but something caught his eye He looked at his black mask, on the nose there was a silver mu stash drawn in with sharpe.

"LAURREEN!" he roared.

"WHEN I GET OUT THERE!"

"AND THAT WAS FOR MY HAIR!" she yelled back.

He threw open the door and saw Lauren holding a very dangerous looking bottle of ink over his favorite chair.

"Lauren." he warned.

"We are even now!" she said.

"yes we are even! Just don't spill that on the chair!"

"Okay then. Truce."

She extended her hand.

"Truce." they shook. Lauren Put down the bottle of ink.

"WHAT ABOUT ME!" Amanda shouted from the other room.

"I hid your diary! You do anything to me and every entry goes on the Internet!

"I'll be good." Amanda said.

"good. Erik you can go cut her out now." Erik opened the door very carefully. When nothing happened he smiled and opened the door fully. A water balloon fell on his head. Lauren cackled


	18. Of the Fourth of July

The feud had smoothed over in a few days. Though Erik refused to walk into a room first.

Lauren had bought several conditioners to fix her hair.

They where sitting down to tea and Lauren was sitting outside the house bleaching her hair. Erik didn't let her do it in the house.

"What are we going to do today?" Amanda asked,

"I was going to play a pran-...I was going to go play today, in the opera house.." Lauren said loudly, so she could be heard from outside.

"Uh huh," Amanda said.

"What are you doing today Erik?"

"Staying here. Why?"

"Your pathetic!" Lauren said

"You need a life!"

"I have one! I stay here and play music!"

"Oh come on!" Lauren said walking in with blonde hair.

"You need to do something!"

"Why is your Hair blonde?" He asked

"It needs to be lighter so the blue shows up. Your getting off subject."

'No I am not."

"Are so."

"are not!"

"SHUT UP!" Amanda said. They sat in quiet for a bit till Lauren broke it.

"Whats the date today? Erik doesn't have a calender."

"Its July the first." he said

"WHAT!" Amanda and Lauren shouted.

"we don't have much time!" Lauren said

"We need to go shopping. "

"Where can we get fireworks?"

"No idea."

"We need face paint"

"We need food."

"Where can we set off fire works?"

"Where can we get barbecue stuff?"

"What are you two talking about!" Erik asked.

"The forth of July!" Amanda said

"Yeah? What about it! Its no different from May the Fifth."

"Yes it is. Thats Mexico."

"What?"

"Okay." Lauren said

"The fourth of July is America's Independence day."

"and the fifth of May is Mexico's"

"I see." Erik said

"And what does one do on the fourth of July?"

"Get drunk." Amanda gave Lauren an odd look

"I am kidding!"

"riiighht," Erik said

"anyways!" Amanda said.

"We are going to have a bash! Aren't we Lauren!"

"YAY!" Lauren said.

"Lets go shopping now!" Amanda said excitedly.

"I'll stay here thanks." Erik said.

"Oh no you don't." Lauren said

"Lauren if the man wants to stay let him stay!"

"Thank you!"

"Well Then." Lauren said.

"Have fun moping."

"I will. Thank you." Erik said.

They went above ground, Amanda commented that Lauren was still a blonde. Lauren screamed and ran into the nearest shop and bought a hat. They went on and bought the works. Fireworks, Roman candles, Hot dogs, charcoal, even a small camping grill, face paint, red white and blue hats, and noise makers.

Amanda and Lauren decided to buy outfits for the fourth. Lauren got a white halter, Red Bandanna, and dark blue cut off jeans. Amanda got a red tank top, a short blue jean skirt and a white hair band.

They also bought Erik a outfit. Baggy blue jeans, a tie-dye red white and blue shirt (that was hard to find!) and they all got matching flip-flops. They ran home before dark. The sun was just setting behind them as they dashed into the opera house. They got several odd looks from some ballerina's but Amanda stuck her tounge out and Lauren flipped them off. The girls tisked and walked off. They made it about three cellars down when Erik jumped out at them, Making them scream. They made him carry all the stuff down.

Erik was rooting through the stuff as Amanda was making Dinner. Lauren was explaining to Erik about the revolutionary war.

Erik was still rather confused about the shot heard around the world. How could a single gun shot be heard so far? He never heard it.

Lauren of course played off this telling him it was true, that even the king of england heard it! Until Amanda slapped her upside the head and told Erik it was a figure of speech.

Dinner was good. As usual. And they all sat in the living room eating..Erik had still not bought a table to eat at.

"So on this day," Erik said

"American's get drunk, Light things on fire, scream, throw candy at little children, wear odd clothing, and-"

"What has Lauren been telling you!" Amanda said.

"its true!" Lauren said.

"No its not!"

"You've never been to my families parties have you?"

"no! And now you said that..Can I come next year?"

"YES!" Lauren said.

"Back on topic!" Erik said.

"Sorry." Lauren said.

"They do all this because they are different from England."

"Duh." Amanda said.

"FREEDOM!" Lauren yelled.

"Shut up Lauren." Erik said.

"Well just because you live under a tyrant-"

"Shut up Lauren" Amanda said.

"Bite me." she grumbled and took a bite of her food.

"What was that?" Amanda said

"This is great Amanda!" Lauren said with an innocent smile.


	19. of The wait for the Fourth!

**If any of you want to see the doll collection i made for this series just pm me and include your email address and i will send it!**

**Don't worry.**

**I am not some perverted 42 year old man.. Thank God.**

**just as long asya'll arn't..**

* * *

On July The fourth Amanda and Lauren took trips up to the roof of the opera house carrying their precious cargo. They took absolute great care to not let anyone see them. Lauren redyed her hair blue. 

And curled it. Amanda crimped hers. They stuck glittery streamers in their hair and painted their face.

Lauren's face looked like a Texas flag. With the lone star over her left eye. Amanda had the American on her face, down to the last star. They showed Erik his outfit and he flipped.

"I am not wearing that...that!"

"Yes you are. Go change!" Lauren said.

"I am not American!" Amanda slapped him on each shoulder

"I hear by dub you a temorary American!" and she dabbed red lipstick on the tip of his masked nose.

"Now you are!" Lauren said.

"Go Change." Amanda said.

Erik grummbled and went to change rubbing the lips stick off.

They went up to the roof around sevenish

"Can we eat?" Lauren complained.

"Unless you want to make it."

"I get to cook?" Lauren asked surprised.

"I am not eating anything that girl makes." Erik said.

"Lauren knows how to make three things, Suryp, Smoothies, and a mean barbicue." Amanda said patting Lauren on the shoulder.

"Thank you!" Lauren said. And went off to start the camping grill.

"Erik show me how to climb apollo's lyre." Amanda said walking off.

Erik looked at the grill nervously wondering if it was a good idea to leave Lauren and fire alone together. He decided to trust Amanda. So he followed her to the statue. Lauren got the charcoal to light no problem. But the part of sitting there and flipping the hot dogs, and making sure they didn't burn was dull. She had forgotten how dull. The sun began to set. She was at the top of pairs, it was the fourth of july, Her best friend was there. Her Dead boyfriend, the weather was warm, and the man she always wanted to meet was there. Life was perfect. She sighed.

She pulled a few dogs onto a plate and set them down.

"STOP NECKING AND COME EAT!" she yelled to them.

She sat down and leaned against the wall and poured a cup of coke.

They came and sat down. Amanda's neck was...red.

_She has ESP... _Amanda thought.

After dinner, They had a music fest. Lauren Played her guitair and Erik played his violin Amanda sang.

The next song Amanda sung Lauren played the fiddle and she sang sadly

he sting of the whip on my shoulder  
With the salt of my sweat on my brow  
Elohim, God on high  
Can you hear your people cry:  
Help us now  
This dark hour...

Deliver us  
Hear our call  
Deliver us  
Lord of all  
Remember us, here in this burning sand  
Deliver us  
There's a land you promised us  
Deliver us to the promised land...

Deliver us  
Hear our prayer  
Deliver us  
From despair  
These years of slavery grow  
too cruel to stand  
Deliver us  
There's a land you promised us  
Deliver us  
Out of bondage and  
Deliver us to the promised land...


	20. Of July the fifth

"That is not a happy song, isn't this a happy holiday?"

"Why _did _we play that?" Amanda said

"Dunno.. But it was pretty. "

"Yeah..."

"OHHHHH YOUR GRAND OL' FLAG-" Lauren began

Amanda took over. And Lauren kept time with her hands.

They sang songs and played music, ate, drank, and laughed.

They had spread out blankets and thew themselves on it by the camping grill.

They talked about random things, until elven thirty. Lauren began to set up the fireworks.

Erik and Amanda where still talking.

"You know if we get caught its all your fault." Amanda said to Lauren. Lauren waved her off.

At eleven fifty they gave pairs a firework show they would never forget. Lauren and Amanda whooped and hollered as they lit fuses. Erik sat and laughed at them, flipping the fireworks upside down a few times. Or aiming them at Lauren. Which was the most fun. They shouted

"HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY YOU YELLOWS!" at exactly twelve o' clock Erik glared. Lauren just said

"Where where you all during the revolutionary war!"

"I WASN'T BORN! I am not that old you git."

"Oh a git am I?" She threw a handful of confetti in his face.

"Thats for shooting fireworks at me!"

"HAPPY FOURTH OF JULLLYY!' Amanda screamed to the rather annoyed pairs.

"its July the fifth now." Erik said.

"So!"

"HAPPY JULY THE FIFTH!" Lauren Yelled

"WE LOVE YOU AMERICA!"

They sang the "Star-Spangled Banner." at the top of their lung, and rather off key. In its entirety. Leaning off the side of the opera house so everyone could hear. Erik was busy keeping them from falling off. He held onto their shirts for dear life..

_these girls are going to be the death of me..._ he thought.


	21. Of, Graphic making out

Amanda walkes up to the Several people in the chairs in front of her.

Amanda: Hello everyone. And thank you for coming

Random reviewer: WE ONLY CAME BECAUSE THEY SAID THAT THERE WAS GOING TO BE A GRAPHIC MAKING OUT SCENE WITH YOU AND ERRIK!

Amanda: who told you that!

everyone in chairs points to Lauren

Lauren: Sitting off in the corner with a clip board and a large cup of black coffee WHAT! I got them here didn't I!

Amanda: thats no excuse!

Lauren: HEY! I am the authoress! I can do what I want.

Erik: Walks in what about making out?

Amanda: NEVER MIND!

Lauren: Erik I am the Authoress right?

Erik: Looks at Amanda who is shooting him a glare Right...?nervous glance at Amanda

Lauren: right! So if I wanted to say, that you are extremely hot, i could right?

Erik: RIGHT!looks at Amanda WRONG!...right?

Lauren: good. Because I won't say you are extremely hot. Your not my boyfriend!

Erik: you git...

Lauren: Love you too.

Reviewer: WAIT WAIT WAIT! Lauren- YOU are the authoress! But your in the story!

Lauren: yeah?...

Reviewer: So this Character is based off of you?

Lauren: yes..

Reviewer: So you really Are that much of a brat in real life?

Lauren: Go die somewhere.

Other Reviewer: so...You like control everything that happens in the story..right?

Lauren: Yes.. I am controlling what you are saying right now!...in a way.

Reviewer clutches other review

Reviewer: she scares me..

other other reviewer:WHY ARE WE HERE IF NOT FOR THE MAKIING OUT!

Amanda: Which brings us to the topic of why we got you all here! Lauren, what is the topic..

Lauren: don't look at me. I only control what you say!..evil grin Like if you tick me off...I could Make you end up in eriks bed!

Erik: TICK HER OFF AMMANDA!

Amanda: MOVING ON!

Lauren: yes of course... Ahem We all have come so far in our journey. But i fear I am dieing of AIDs and must discontinue the story.

Male Reviewer: I DIDN'T DO IT!

Amanda: WHAT!

Erik: WHAT!

Lauren: KIDDING!

Male reviewer: TOLD YOU I DIDN'T DO IT!

Amanda: did you drag us back to Texas to tell is that!

Lauren: no...I just wanted to see my reviewers!

Amanda: to Erik If i kill her Will the story end?

Erik: fraid so.

Lauren: MOVING ON!

Erik: Lauren why are we here?

Lauren: I really don't know... I am having a little writers block. And I am listening to Buffy the vamp slayer.. So I really Just wanted to write something funny.

Erik: I really Hate you Right now.

Lauren: your about to hate me more...

Erik: what?

an invisible force grabs Erik and pulls him to a chair and ties him down.

Lauren: thanks sam!

ALL RIGHT FOLKS PLACE YOUR BIDS! PLACE YOUR BIDS! THE ANGEL OF MUSIC IS UP FOR AUCTION! THE MOST CREATIVE STORY WRTITTEN ABOUT WHAT YOU WOULD DO WITH Erik, SUBMITTED GETS THE ANGEL OF MUSIC

YES FOLKS THATS RIGHT! THE **ANGEL OF MUSIC** FOR ONE WHOLE DAY AND NIGHT.

24 HOURS YES FOLKS THATS RIGHT. 24 HOURS. YOU CAN HAVE THE ANGEL OF MUSIC TO YOU SELF FOR 24 HOURS!

You can do anything! Ramble talk about anything you like!

The most creative one submitted wins! The date today is May 25, The time is

11:41 AM

Here that folks

The contest is open as soon as i post it

the date is

May the 25, 2006. The Time is 11:41.

Write the most creative and the angel of music is yours for a day. Write the story down and I will post it!

It can be annnnythiingg! Just as long as its written in the normal format I use for my stories. I will spell check it for you. And everything

nothing too graphic please. I have my reputation.

all you need to do is write about what you would do on your Day with Erik.

The most creative one wins!

Erik: This is Low Lauren...

Lauren: Love you too babe.


	22. Of The 4th wrapped up, and Sam Reveiled!

It was only later that Erik relized Lauren spiked the drinks... A lot.

Sadly he only figured that out until affter, having several glasses. Then he was singing right along with them.

Lauren put on some music and they began running around the roof singing, and dacing.

Amanda and Lauren struck up a square dance.

Which was hard seeing how there where only two dancers.

It was about two in the morning when Amanda threw up over the side of the opera house.

Right on a passerby. They had about fiffteen minutes before the police came due to several reports of noise and tresspassing. They had to abandon the drinks... but they managed to grab most of the stuff.

They made it down to the boat before laughing and Erik made it halfway home before being pushed in

affter drying off, and Erik yelling in a drunken slur at them for pushing them in. Lauren fell asleep on the couch.. actually she fell asleep half though his yelling. Amanda sat attentivly as Lauren snored on her shoulder and cuddled it with her head. It was only till she began to drool did she push her off. Then her shoulder fell on Sam's. They stared as her head rested on nothingness, then shook their heads in unison and went off to bed. The only problem was that they went to the wrong rooms. Amanda Crawled intot he coffin and Erik into the bed. They soon corected their mistake and went to their own beds.

Erik came out of his own room the next morning and saw Lauren sleeping right where they left her. Only she was laying down. Her head resing on nothingness. Though it looked like she was laying on someones chest. He stared at the nothingness for sometime. Till The air under Lauren shifted, like...Sam. Was looking behind him. Erik watched in fasination. Lauren was gently shifted in her sleep and laid back down on the couch. Erik felt air rush past him and the coffee maker started up. He nearly ran from the room. But somting kept him right where he was. Soon a pen was picked up from the counter and began to move across a stray piece of paper. It was thrown at Erik. He picked it up.

_Take a picture...It'll Last Longer._

Is what it said. Erik stared mouth open.. Lauren wasn't crazy!...well. Not about her dead boyfriend at least. He couldn't belive it.

"Who's making coffee?" Lauren moaned from the other room.

"Oh thanks Sam." she groaned as she shuffled into the kitchen. A mug was picked up and filled with coffee, Lauren took it from Sam apparently.

"why didn't he do this earlyer?"

"He is Right here!" she said.

"and he did! We Danced! And a bunch of other stuff..."

"I thought you where dancing with air!"

"Was not..Obviously."

"Can you see him?"

"HE is right here!"

"Sam!" Erik said exasporated.

"Can Lauren see you?"

"He says Yes."

"you can hear him too!"

"No duh! Kind of a hard relationship when you can't talk to eachother!"

Erik was stunned. There was a dead guy living with him for the past few monthes!

AND HE DIDN'T EVEN KNOW IT!

His mind was officaly blown.

"Why Can't I see or hear him?" He asked.

"Dunno...Oh Sam says...Oh thats a patedic answer. He says just because he felt like it."

Erik eyes got really huge. Lauren laughed, and took a sip of her coffee. Amanda half crawled into the kitchen and grabbed onto Erik's shoulder.

"Hangover?" Lauren asked. Amanda glared.

"Its your fault!" Sam Handed her a cup of coffee. Her eyes got as big as saucers.

"What the Freak?" she cried out. Lauren sighed.

"I am going back to bed Guys," Amanda said.

"I'm still drunk." Lauren laughed.

"Amanda you act like you've never talked to sam before!"

Amanda looked at the air beside Lauren.

"Sam?"

"Mhhm!"

"Really?"

"yep!"

"Your Serious"

"Yes Amanda."

"And this isn't some elaborete joke?"

"Noper."

"Wow..."

"Yeah!"

"Wow..."

"Yes Amanda. Wow."


	23. of Sam

Erik woke up the next morning, and walked out his room very carefuly.

"GOOOODMORNING!" said a voice from behind him. He yelped and fell down. He spun around and saw nothing.

"S-s-Sam?"

"Yes!" Erik was helped up by an invisible force.

"How-how did you-"

"get a voice? Well its a long story. But to make it short. I just did."

Amanda skipped over to Erik singing,

"No hang over for me oh no! No hang over for me! DIDN"T take a beer down DIDN'T pass it around! SOOOO NO HANGOVER FOR MEEEE!"

She hugged Erik.

"Goodmorning!"

"We have an audience!" Erik whispered in her ear.

"Sam?"

"Hey Mandi!"

"Good Lord you have a Voice."

"Yes."

"Does Lauren know?"

"She's sleeping." Sam said.

"Not for long." Amanda said. She pressed the button on the battery opperated coffee machine.

"Three." Amanda said, looking at her watch.

"Two."

"and cue the Lauren."

"I smell coffee!" Lauren moaned as she crawled out of her room.

"Morning babe."

"Morning Sam."

Erik snorted. Lauren glared.

"What?" Amanda gave her a look.

"WHAT!" Lauren repeated.

"Babe?" Erik asked

"Is he calling you a child?"

"You can hear him?"

"Yes his voice is very sexy." Amanda said.

"I mean." she said to Erik's glare.

"I love you Erik."

"Sam! You did it!"

"Yes. I feel very nice about people hearing my insults now."

"You insult us?" Erik said.

"Not us..." sam's voice said.

"I mean.. Not Mandi and Lauren."

"I Will Kill You." Erik muttered

"You can't!"

"I will call a priest!" Erik yelled.

"I'll be good." Sam whimpered.

"Coffee." Lauren reminded everyone.

She found the will to stand and stumble to the coffee pot.


	24. Of The Big Fish

**hello readers this is your not so Humble Authoress. **

**I made a xanga where you can look at the dolls i made on Eloui **

**so yeah**

**check em out. **

**and if anyone has FAN ART cough cough cough cough **

**Send it to me at my email (Just take out the spaces.) **

**All 4 NINE hotmail . com **

**and i will post, **

**don't feel like you have to! its there so you know**

**the xanga adress is at **

**xanga . com **

**obviously. **

**and the adress is**

**Just put in the underline thingy where the spaces are **

My dolls for my random stories

enjoy

**Go to there you go!**

* * *

Lauren mixed in the coffee pot sugar and cream and began to chug. Once the pot was drained Lauren's eye was twitching. 

"So what are we doing today?" Amanda said.

"we could go see a movie?" Sam's voice suggested.

"Movie?" Erik asked...genuinely confused.

"Yes movie." Lauren said.

"A play put on a screen." Amanda explained.

"ah."

"I want to go swimming." Lauren said.

"Remember the Giant fish?" Sam said.

"Never mind."

"Giant Fish?" Amanda questioned.

"Like it sounds..." Lauren said.

"but I wouldn't push Erik in for a while. The fishy looks hungry."

"Oh." Erik stated.

"We could pay tribute tot he fish." Amanda suggested.

"Or we could eat it." Lauren said.

"Oh just let it die!" Erik pointed out.

"And have that smell going through the house?" Sam stated.

"lets eat the fish." Lauren repeated.

"I like that Idea." Amanda said.

"I can't eat." Sam complained.

"I don't Like fish." Lauren said.

"then why eat it?" Amanda said.

"Dunno... Gives me an excuse to go fishing." She said.. grinning like a Cat

(tee hee!. Angelus-Cantus. I borrowed!)

Amanda sighed.

"How can we eat a big fish between the three of us."

"four of us." Sam stated.

"You can't eat." Amanda reminded us.

"Oh right. Continue."

"We could give it to the opera staff!" Amanda shouted.

"It would save them money!"

"Yeah!" Sam agreed,

"How does this effect me?" Erik asked.

"Dunno." Amanda said.

"I have an idea." Lauren said.

"What?" Sam asked.

"we could just chase it for fun! Then we all could benefit!" Lauren said

"How?" Erik asked dully.

"Well, we all get a fishing pole-" Lauren began.

"No! How do we all benefit?" Erik said interrupting.

"wellll..." Lauren said slowly.

"We chase it... Thats fun for all of us. We don't give it to anyone. So that benefits you. You get to be greedy. Sam gets to have fun too! Since he can't eat! So that means I don't have to either!" Lauren said all in one breath.

"AND THE FISH DOESN'T DIE!" Amanda said triumphantly.

"This is ludicrous." Erik said.

"Party pooper." Lauren said.

"Pweeze come and pway wif us." Amanda said, making puppy eyes.

"Nope."

Amanda kissed him on the cheek.

"Pretty please?"

"Of we go!" Erik said.

As they prepared for the fishing trip. Lauren and Amanda packed their backpacks full of

Flashlights, Extra batteries, two hand held flood lights, rope, and Lauren packed four red bandannas.

Explaining that all bounty hunters had red bandannas on their heads or arms.

Lauren put on cameo green cut off jeans and a black tight shirt with the sleeves ripped off.

Amanda wore ragged blue jeans with her swim suit top on. Erik wore his regular black... and who knows what Sam had on. But Lauren tied the bandanna on his head so Amanda and Erik would know where Sam was standing... floating?

They all piled into the boat and left to hunt the Giant fish.


	25. Of The Hunt

Amanda and Lauren duct taped the floodlights onto the front of the boat. Sam was shinning a flashlight off into the darkness behind them.

Erik made himself useful by throwing out bread crumbs into the water.

Lauren sat at the bottom of the boat tieng a rope to a "borrowed" grappling hook from the set of the latest opera.

Amanda was spitting on large pieces of bread and sticking them to the hook. Sam made an odd noise of disgust. Lauren laughed, Erik glared.

"Oh!" Sam exclaimed.

"you can hear me now...Crap."

"Kill the Floodlights and shine the little ones over here!" Erik said excitedly.

Lauren snapped them off and shone the light where Erik instructed. A large...Excuse me. A giant shadow drifted under the boat.

"Its a Catfish," Sam said.

"How do you know?" Lauren asked,

"I was a fisherman before I died. I _know_ what I am talking about. Throw the hook out."

"Listen to the dead man!" Lauren exclaimed.

Amanda threw out the giant hook over the end of the boat. She tied it to the bow of the boat and braced it with her body. Silence filled the boat. Then Amanda yelped, Erik grabbed onto her waist. Sam flipped on the floodlights. Lauren leaned out of the boat and grabbed the rope.

"WE GOT THE FISH!" Lauren yelped.

"thank you captain obvious!" Amanda yelled.

"Pull!" Erik said frustrated.

"This is Amusing." Sam said. His bandanna was floating over the back of the boat. He was just watching.

"Ah!" was all Lauren got out before she fell in the water.

"IDIOT!" Erik yelled. Lauren came back up with a gasp.

"Dear cookies!" she gasped.

"That water is cold."

all of a sudden the rope went limp.

They all fell into silence.

"Did he get away?" Lauren asked.

"I don't see him." Amanda said leaning over the edge of the boat, before Erik pulled her back.

Lauren swam out a little farther shinning her flashlight down.

"Guys." she moaned.

"what?" Amanda asked

"The Fish isn't gone." she said slowly.

Then,

SPLASH!

Lauren went under.

Amanda screamed Erik and Sam where about to jump in when-

SPLASH!

Lauren was back... On the Back of the catfish...NOT!

No really the catfish was not a catfish at all! IT WAS A DOGFISH!...gotcha!. No it was a trout!

I lovely meat eating trout!

It was snapping at Lauren as she was making a mad dash for the boat. Sam pulled her in.

"You said it was a catfish!" she was yelling as she was pulled.

Amanda was cutting at the rope with a knife that she had. The second Lauren was hauled into the boat, the cut rope slid out of the boat.

"Lets go fishing! She said..." Sam sighed.

"Everyone wins she said!" Erik growled.

"I'm Hungry!" Amanda said.

"It was fun!" then she struck a dramatic pose with one foot on the bow of the ship and she shook her fist out at the murky water.

"YOU MAY HAVE WON THIS ROUND FISH! BUT NEVER AGAIN! WE WILL DO BATTLE!"

"after Lunch," Amanda added.

"AFFTER LUNCH!" Lauren yelled.


	26. Of sorryness

About the story for owning Erik for one day and one night...

I only got one story...

But the email was...Deleted.

Erik:Still in chair LETME OUT!

Lauren:so um...if that person could..umm resend me the email... i would love you...I SWEAR I DIDN'T MEAN TO LOOSE IT!

But i was laughing so hard. Ot was great. So please Pretty pweese resend it to me!


	27. Of showers and birthdays and short chap

**I am at a point of inspiration! Whoot! Go me!**

Amanda and Lauren bathed to get the fish smell out.

Amanda began to smear holy water all over the bathroom so Sam couldn't enter.

"I didn't know Sam was a fisherman." Amanda said.

"He isn't... I mean. wasn't" Lauren said from behind the shower curtain in the bubble bath.

"Then why did he-"

"He just says that kind of stuff to make people feel better..."

"aw thats sweet he wants everyone to feel safe."

"about him..He wants everyone to feel better about him."

Amanda snorted.

"Do you think Erik will let us go fishing tomorrow?" Lauren asked

"no."

"well... Thats never stopped me before."

"Yes it has." Amanda said.

Amanda was in the tub and Lauren was in her bath robe when drunken song came from the living room.

Amanda put on her bath robe and ran out with Lauren. Erik was sitting on the floor his arm around Sam... which looked like air. They where both singing. Erik was drinking deeply from a wine bottle. Sam was as well. Only he wasn't really...Drinking, as much as he was sniffing it and pouring little bits on Erik's head.

_Here's to the year that's aqua !  
We'll drink it in strong and in Esma'!  
And here's to ilk bonnie young lassie we lo'ed  
While swift flew the year that's awa;  
And here's to ilk bonnie young lassie we lo'ed  
While swift flew the year that's awa. _ Here's to the sodger who bled,   
And the sailor who bravely did fa';  
Their fame is alive, though their spirits are fled  
On the wings o the year that's awa;   
Their fame is alive, though their spirits are fled  
On the wings o the year that's awa. Here's to the friends we can trust  
When the storms of adversity blaw;  
May they live in our song and be nearest our heart,  
Nor depart like the year that's awa;  
May they live in our song and be nearest our heart,  
Nor depart like the year that's awa. 

They where singing at the top of their lungs, clanking glasses...bottles. Erik's mask had long fallen off, none of them cared though. Lauren broke down Laughing. Amanda glared.

"What are you two doing!" she asked rather annoyed.

"Its my birthday!" Erik shouted. Amanda tisked.

"well then!" Lauren said

"If thats your version of a birthday! I'm off to get dressed!" she dashed out of the room. Amanda stood in shock. A dead man, and her ghostly boyfriend. Where drunk, her friend was about to get drunk as well.

"ah! Well." she said

"when in Rome."


	28. Of the Afftermath

**Sooryyyy guys for not updating! it makes me feel crappy. I can't sleep at nights! I am acctually in need of help. Of relationships...Amanda and Erik to be percise. IT IS SO FRUSTRATING! grr... i am no good at romace scenes so that is why I havn't written that many...Okay none. Still. Drunk, High, Homocidal. i can do! Romance...Not my thing! haha so for a poll (If there still are readers) **

**What Should Happen as far as The relationship between Amanda and Erik?**

**NOTE I CHANGED THE RATING TO TEEN**

* * *

Lauren put on her pajama pants that had birthday cakes on them and a white tank. Amanda put on her black pants that had white masks on them with a red tank. Lauren raced out the moment she was dressed and jumped on Sam. He was still wearing his bandanna. He split red wine on her head. She giggled and took a sip from the bottle.

"Happy Birthday Erik!" she laughed. Amanda plopped down next to Erik and took a swig from his bottle...what ever it was. It tasted like rum.

They laughed and sang drinking songs. After several bottles of wine Erik was convinced that Amanda took every one of his masks and had sewn them onto her pants. Sam of course encouraged this.

Lauren just threw empty stray coffee cups from her 200 dollar spree at them. Sam again, helped.

Then Sam started...Crying apparently about how he died. And the four had a cuddle fest, crying about their various sob stories. Erik fell asleep momentarily, and the rest of them encountered first hand that Erik snored quite loudly when he was drunk. Sam and Lauren giggled and poked him until he woke up.

Then they played spin the bottle.

Oh the danger of that simple, simple game.

Well...Lets just say, that Erik didn't like the idea of making out with a man. Amanda wasn't very found of making out with a dead man. Lauren was all for making out with the opera ghost...she was drunk.

Then they played pin the tail on the dead man.

Sam found he wasn't too found of being chased around with a piece of rope with a nail on the end. Erik was however all for it. He began to pour holy water around the room, cornering Sam. Poor Sam was too high on wine fumes to think of dematerializing and floating away... No no, he was pinned.

Before the night was over. They suffered through another of Sam's cry fest, three fights, two more rounds of spin the bottle, and four more bottles of wine. It was a full night.

The next morning Lauren woke up and wished she was dead. She was on the floor her head on Amanda's belly. Amanda was laying next to Erik. Who was sprawled on the floor. Who knew where Sam was. She crawled to the bath and crawled in clothes and all and began to run the hot water on her pounding head. She let it run for a while with the drain open and soon fell back asleep. Amanda woke up and hoped she would die. Her head hurt hurt like a thousand elephants and ran over her head then poachers shot the elephants. Using her head to steady their guns. Then the army came and ran over the poachers in a tank. Then ran over her head. But survived just so she could live in torment. She crawled to the coffee pot and pressed the button to turn it on. She didn't like coffee. But it was a desperate situation. Erik woke up and wondered if he could drown himself to end the pounding pain. He crawled to the lake and was about to jump in when he barfed.

Sam woke up. And was glad he was dead. He felt fine! He got up and went to go figure out what that sound was coming from the lake.

When Lauren woke up again she felt a little better. She changed into different pajamas. Deciding to dry her wet pajamas she threw them out on the landing of the lake. Where they landed on a very sick Erik and a disgusted Sam. Lauren didn't notice and went to the kitchen to find some headache medicine. Amanda got to it first. She took two and then chugged the coffee from the pot, Black. Her head felt a ton better after the coffee, but her stomach was killing her. She went to lie down, but ended up barfing as well in the bathroom. Erik in frustration threw Laurens pajamas into the lake. Sam laughed and Erik glared in his direction. Sam jumped in and grabbed Lauren's clothes and threw them back on shore. He dried himself off and sat in the living room with a book.

Lauren noticed Erik walking into the kitchen. She handed him two headache pills. She poured herself a cup of coffee and sipped it.

Erik didn't know what they where but took them anyways. Hoping it was poison. He chugged the coffee that Amanda left and plopped to the floor and sighed. Amanda took a shower and dressed. She did her makeup and pulled her hair off her neck pushing it into a ponytail. She exited the room and went into the kitchen, she fell to the floor with Erik and sighed.

"You throw the worst parties." she said rubbing her head.


	29. Lauren's Notesssss

Hello all. I regreat to say that my laptop is broken so I cannot update for some time. I will try to pick it up from this computer but my laptops screen is cracked...sobs okay. i will try to get everything together. Dad said i can hook my hardive to another moniter so I will try that. okay? 


End file.
